Dysfunctional Childhood
by ncistwin2
Summary: A young Ziva comes to live with the Gibbs' family. She is forced to go back to Israel. Fifteen years later she's back and people they love are in danger. AU Tiva and Jibbs family. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all fanfiction reader! Well this is my new story (first on this account) the following will be a summary of the whole overall story if you do not wish to know what will happen later don't read: **

_Ziva's only known relatives die and is then adopted by the Gibbs'. She stay's with them for a while and becomes close. Her real dad who she never met shows up and gains custody of her. They don't hear from each other for 15 years. (when ziva show up at ncis she's only going to be 20. It's easier for me to write when she's younger) Ziva comes to ncis to clean up the ari mess and discovers that the gibbs' work there. But when she comes she's not alone- ari's 2-5 year old (haven't decided yet) daughter is with her._

**Well that probable didn't make much sense : (**

**Disclaimer- I blame my English teacher for me not having it. She wouldn't let me write that I wanted NCIS for my persuasive paper : (**

"Hello Ziva. My name's Jen and this is my husband, Gibbs."

Ziva's only response was a small head nod. Jen and Gibbs were picking her up from the airport following their adoption of Ziva. Her mother and sister had been killed a week ago in a bombing. Their were no records of Ziva's father so she had been put up for adoption.

"Should we go and get your thing? Then we can head home, okay?" Gibbs asked in a gentle tone.

Again the only response was a civil nod. Ziva followed the two adults over to the baggage claim.

"Ziva, honey, how many bags did you have?" Jen asked. Two fingers were held up signaling Ziva's response. "Okay, what color are they?" Still without speaking, Ziva pointed to her green shirt. "Are both of them green?" Another nod on Ziva's part.

"I see them coming. I'll go get them." Gibbs said walking up to the conveyor belt. Once he had returned, "Let's head home!"

At the car Gibbs put the bags in the trunk while Jen helped Ziva get in the car and get buckled in. The ride home was pretty quiet. The Gibbs' had tried to make conversation but the five year old was to preoccupied with the sites outside the window. The adults finally got her attention when they mentioned that the their son would be home in about two hours. The questioning look Jen saw on Ziva's face told her to elaborate. "We have a son named Tony, he's 15." And yet again, a nod for a response.

"Okay ladies, were home."

The women headed inside while Gibbs grabbed the bags. Ziva was in owe of the house. Her old house was a small one bedroom apartment in the busy city of Tel Aviv that she had to share with her mom and sister. This house was two stories, had three bedrooms and three bathroom, it also had a basement.

"Ziva, your room is the one up the stairs and the second door two the left. You can go up and look around. I'm just going to talk to Gibbs and then I'll be up to help you unpack."

Ziva wondered up the stairs and passed what must have been Tony's room. She kept walking down the hall until she found the room that was going to be hers. It was a medium size room with crème colored floors and light pink walls. There was a small bed in the corner with light purple sheets and comforter that matched the walls, not her normal choices but she wasn't one to complain. The closet was empty except with extra sheets on the way top shelf that she would never be able to reach. She was just about to jump on the bed when she saw Gibbs watching her in the doorway.

"What do you want to do?" he asked the little girl. He was met with a small shrug of her shoulders. "Do you want to go shopping for clothes? Or do you want to go get something to eat and then we can pick up Tony from school?" When she didn't respond, he said, "How about we get Jenny and go shopping for some toys and things for you?" she just looked at him so he took that as a yes.

He took the small girls hand and lead her down the hall to the stairs. When Ziva paused to look into Tony's room Gibbs said, "That's Tony's room." then continued down the hall. She really wanted to investigate the mysterious room but didn't want to get in trouble on her first day there so she followed after Gibbs.

She found him in the kitchen with Jenny and they were talking about something but only she got out of it were "how--tell Tony." They quickly stopped talking when they saw her walk into the room.

"Do you want to go shopping?" asked Jenny. The little girl shook her head. "What do you want to do then?" the little girl looked at Gibbs with expecting eyes.

"I asked her before if she wanted to get something to eat and pick up Tony from school. Is that what you want to do Ziva?" the untalkative girl nodded her head yes. "What do you want to eat?" Gibbs asked trying to get the girl to say something. She remained silent so he went on to ask, "Do you want ice cream?" the girl looked curiously at him so he took that as another yes.

Gibbs and Jenny got Ziva into the car and drove to the ice cream shop. Ziva didn't say anything the whole way and just looked out the window. When they got there, Ziva wouldn't answer as to which kind of ice cream she wanted. They ended up ordering her plain vanilla. They sat on a bench outside the shop enjoying the warm spring air. After they had all finished eating, they left to pick up Tony from high school.

Ziva still had not said anything to Gibbs or Jenny. They arrived at the school and she could hear Gibbs and Jenny quietly arguing over how to tell Tony. Ziva came to the conclusion that Tony didn't know that his parents were adopting her. She was somewhat disappointed that they hadn't told their son about her but what could she expect, he was fifteen and she was five, it didn't seem like he was going to be to pleased with her being there.

She saw Jenny and Gibbs straighten in their seats and a teen age boy was heading for the car. He opened the trunk and threw in his backpack that landed with a thud. Tony closed the trunk and walked around to the backseat door. He was halfway into the car when his eye landed on little girl also in the backseat.

"Um, hi? You would be…?" Tony asked with suspicion in his voice.

"Ziva." Jenny and Gibbs turned around at the voice of the girl in the back seat that hadn't said anything before that.

"Ziva, you said something!" Jenny exclaimed from the front seat. She must have scared her because she covered both hands with her mouth like she didn't mean it and turned to look out the window.

"Jen, you scared her. Ziva, honey, its okay for you to talk." Gibbs said nicely trying to get through to the scared child. She turned to look at and nodded her head in understanding but didn't say anything.

"What is she doing in our car? Who is she?" Tony asked very perplexed.

"Your father and I adopted her." was Jenny simple reply.

"You WHAT?!" yelled Tony. Ziva got scared at Tony's outburst and returned to staring out the window.

"Can we talk about this when we get home, please?" said Jen getting annoyed on how her son was taking this, but what was she supposed to expect.

They arrived at the Gibbs' house ten minutes later with a very confused teenager, a scared five year old, and two unsure-of-what-to-do-next parents.

The whole family, now including Ziva, sat down on the couch and other chairs in the living room.

"Explain, now." was all Tony said.

"Her name is Ziva. Her mom and sister died in a car accident a week ago in Tel Aviv-" but she was cut off by Tony.

"Your Israeli?" Tony addressed this question to Ziva herself and not her parents.

"Yes." was all she said but Gibbs and Jen didn't care as long as she was talking.

"As I was saying, her mom was killed and nobody knows who her dad is so we decided to adopt her. And yes, she is going to live with us." continued Jen.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Tony now somewhat understanding.

"We were going to but her flight was scheduled for earlier that we thought." said Gibbs.

"So I guess you're my new sister." said Tony talking to Ziva. Ziva smiled up at him. She was really starting to like her new big brother.

**BTW I probable should mention that I don't know how fast updates are going to be because of school, swim practice, swim meets, and other stuff that I can't think of.**

**And if you have any ideas of how I could progress the story with the summary from the top that would be awesome! Please read and review… well I guess you all ready read but now you need to review! Wow! I have really long A/N this time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Ustedes son fenomales! 8 reviews in one chapter! Personal best! Thanks to Emily (twin) who wrote over half this chapter : ) I asked her one queston then she takes my laptop and gives it back to me a hour later with most of the story written. You should really check out her stories! She's NCIStwin1. Anyways, on with the story! Ps-there might be some changes with the original story line pps- I plan on mentioning parts of the ncis tv show plot but not have a chapter for different episodes. Now on with the show.**

+*+*+*+

Later that night, around eleven o'clock, Tony was sitting on his bed surfing the internet on his laptop. He heard a faint whimper coming from the room next to his. For a minute he was baffled as to what it was, and then he remembered Ziva.

He figured that since both of his parents were asleep, it was his responsibility to take care of her. He got off his bed and went further down the hallway to Ziva's room. Now he heard a louder crying coming from her room. He wasn't really sure of what he was going to do, but he opened the door and walked over to her bed.

He sat down and said comforting words to her until she had settled down. "What's wrong?" he asked the little girl.

"Bad dream." was the little girls reply. Tony was shocked when he heard her talk that he just sat there not saying anything staring at her in the dark room.

When he finally realized that the little girl had crawled into his lap he was brought out of his shock. They sat there like that for a while until Ziva had fallen asleep. Tony put back under the covers and walked back to his room. He put his previously discarded laptop away and got into his own bed to go to sleep.

Five minutes later, he was still not asleep when his down opened and a scared and sleepy Ziva walked in. "Did you have another bad dream?" Tony asked the small girl standing next to his bed looking at him. She nodded her head in response. "Do you want to crawl in with me?" Tony asked. The girl started crawling in as her response.

Not ten minutes later they were both asleep, Ziva pressed against Tony's chest as if her life depended on. That was how Jenny and Gibbs found the two of them the next morning.

+*+*+*+

The next morning, Jenny opened the door to her son's room to get him for school when he saw an extra head the bed. Upon closer examination she found it to be Ziva with Tony in his bed. She tapped Tony to try and get him to wake up with out waking Ziva but failed.

Tony got out of bed and a second later Ziva popped up. He grabbed his close and went into the bathroom to change while Ziva got out of bed. When Tony opened the door of the bathroom, he found Ziva waiting outside the door. "You left me." she told him in a accusing voice because she appeared to be mad at him.

"I have to go to school. And your talking." replied Tony to the no longer mad five year old. "Let's go downstairs shall we?"

Ziva followed Tony down the stair where they found bowls and different kinds of cereal sitting on the table. "What kind of cereal would you like, Ziva?"

"I don't know. What kind are you having?" she asked Tony.

"Well, I was going to have Cheerios."

"Then I will have some too." the young Israeli said with a small grin.

A little while later Gibbs and Jen entered to dinning room. "Oh, thank you Tony for getting breakfast for Ziva."

"Yup." Tony responded with a mouth full of food causing his mom to sent him a disapproving glare.

Jen turned her attention to Ziva. "Honey, would mind if you came to work with me and Gibbs today?"

"But what about Tony?"

"Zivy," Tony started earning a razed eyebrow from Gibbs. "We already talked about this. I have to go to school."

Ziva eyed him, "When will you be back?"

"Around 3 o'clock."

"But, but, but that's like a million hours from now!"

"No, it's only eight. And I really got to go. But I promise I'll be back. Okay?"

"Fine. Bye-bye." With that Tony walked out the front door.

"So, Ziva? Want to come to work this us? It might pass the time faster?" All Ziva gave was a singel nod. "Why don't you go up and change clothes since you're done with breakfast?" Jen asked in her nurturing tone. The woman had been expecting a volcal answer but all the young girl did was scamper up the stairs. It seemed that Ziva had gone back to not talking since Tony had left. Jen and Gibbs shared a concerned look.

"She's probably just getting used to it here. Give her a couple of days." Gibbs said with a shrug. "Ziva, are you coming?" Right after he said that Ziva bounded down the stairs, shoes in tow.

"Do you need help tying your shoes?" Jen asked receiving a small nod from the embarrassed child. "Why don't we go sit in the living room so I can show you how to do it." Jen then proceeded to guide Ziva to the couch in the living room. Jen tied the first shoe and Ziva tried the second. "Very good Ziva! You're a fast learner." Ziva smiled at the praise she received.

"Okay ladies, ready to go?" Gibbs asked entering the room. Jen looked at Ziva and answered yes. "Lets go load up."

Ten minutes later, Gibbs and Jen were getting Ziva a visitors for the day. They all got in the elevator to go to their floor when Gibbs stopped it. Ziva was a little frightened by his action but just stood there.

"So Jen is the Director here so you can be in her office when she doesn't have a meeting and you can be in the area around my team's desks." Gibbs said explaining where she could be to her. He continued, "You can play games on my computer and if you need anything just let me know. Okay?" He was met with a nod of her head.

He started the elevator and it came to their floor a few seconds later. Jenny went up the stairs to her office and Gibbs went to his desk with Ziva in tow. He pulled up an extra chair for her to sit on and turned on his computer for her to use. He left her to play a game on his computer to go to a conference in MTAC.

Ziva was sitting at her new dad's computer when two of the agents on his team came in. They sat down at there desks and turned on their computer to check their email. They occasionally would look up at the girl but never said anything to her.

She had been bored with playing games, so she opened up the word processor and turned the words to Hebrew and started typing.

Gibbs came into the bullpen a while later and saw his daughter typing. He went up behind her to see what see was typing and realized that it was in Hebrew. The small girl finished typing and turned around and looked at him. "Can you print it please?" she asked him.

"Sure." He leaned over and hit a few buttons. "It will come out over there." He pointed the girl to the printer and she got up to collect her work.

*+*+*+*+*

Later that day, Jenny had left to pick up Tony from school and had taken Ziva along. She pulled into the driveway of their house when she asked Tony, "Do you mind watching Ziva? I have to go back to work for a few hours."

"Yeah sure, that's fine. I was going to have some friends come over." They both climbed out of the car.

"As long as you watch Ziva you can have friends come over. And make sure you finish your homework." She told them as was backing out of the driveway.

They both went into the house and Tony started his homework at the kitchen table with Ziva sitting next to him watching him. He was working in his algebra homework when she pulled out the letter she had written earlier that day.

"Tony, could you mail this for me please?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure. Where to?" he asked grabbing an envelope from some where.

"Here. Its my friend's address in Tel Aviv."

"Now question, do you address the envelope in English for when it is in the USA or do you address it in Hebrew since it is being sent to Israel?"

"I don't know." was her simple reply.

Tony ended up writing it in English and Ziva wrote it in Hebrew.

Twenty minutes later, Tony's friend Timothy McGee came over to hang out. "Is that your new sister?" he asked Tony.

"Yeah, that's Ziva. Don't you have a sister her age?"

"Yeah, Abby. My mom could bring her over so Ziva could have a friend."

"Sure."

Twenty minutes later, Abby and Ziva were laughing in her room while Tony and McGee were playing videos games in the living room.

+*+*+*+*+

**Please please please review! Maybe we could try and top last chapters 8 reviews? REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I'm actually UD faster than a thought I would! Happy Thanksgiving to people in the USA and Canada! I think this is the longest chapter yet! Well on with the story! Oh, before I forget again, this will eventually be Tiva! So bye.

**It had been two month since Ziva had come to live with the Gibbs.' Ziva was now calling Jen and Gibbs Mom and Dad. Ziva was also more talkative and playful like your averaged five year old. The only downfall was that she had become very attached to Tony and Gibbs. There was hardly a night where Ziva wasn't curled up in one of their bed with them. Even though Jen was the one that tried the hardest, she still could not get the child to open up to her the way she had to Tony and Gibbs. In all honesty, the reason Ziva was uncomfortable around Jen was because of how much she reminded her of her old mother. Ziva had never really had a father; therefore, it was easer for Gibbs to fill that position. Because of this close connection, Jen and Gibbs were concerned how Ziva would take the news that she had to start kindergarten. **

**One evening Gibbs was sitting on the couch with Ziva on his lap. Jen was in the armchair and Tony was sitting on the ground working on homework. "Ziva, Mom and I had something we need to talk about with you. You're not going to be able to come to work with us every day anymore."**

"**You don't want me there?" Ziva questioned with tears in her eyes. **

"**No, honey. We want you there. It's just that next week you're going to start school. Wont that be fun?" Gibbs was trying to get excitement in his voice.**

"**NO! I don't want to go! Can't you teach me? I promise I'll be good." By this time Ziva was sobbing and whining. **

"**Don't you want to meet new friends? Abby will be there too."**

"**NO! NO! NO! I don't want to go!" With that, Ziva jumped off of Gibbs' lap and up that stairs followed by a door slamming. **

**Tony looked at his parents, "I don't think that went to well. I'll go talk to her; see if I can get her back down here." On his way out of the room he heard his dad say that he couldn't wait until Ziva was a teenager. **

**Tony knocked on Ziva's door, "Ziva can I please come in?" There was no answer so he slowly opened to door. He found Ziva bed on her bed silently crying. Tony sat on the bed next to Ziva and slowly rubbed her back. Ziva then proceeded to crawl into his lap. **

"**I don't want to go to school. Ima was on her way back from picking Tali up from school when they were b-b-blown u-u-up." Ziva body was now seizing from crying so hard.**

"**Ssshhhh, it's okay. It's okay. Everything will be okay." Those soothing word were the only thing Tony could come up with to say. After a little while, Tony picked her up and carried her back down stairs. He set her down on the couch and asked to talk to his parents in the kitchen.**

"**Her mom and sister died coming home from school. She's afraid that the same will happen to her." Tony explained to his parents.**

"**We'll just have to help her through it."**

**A week later, it was Ziva's first day of kindergarten. They had eventually persuaded here into it with Abby's help. **

**Her parents dropped her off and led her to the front office and left her with the secretary. The principal came out of his office and showed her to her room. Ziva's teacher's name was Ms. Penswenksy, but everybody called her Ms. Pen. She showed Ziva where to sit.**

**Ziva became very disappointed when she found out that Abby was in second grade because she was smart enough to be there. She didn't know anybody in her class so she jut sat under the tree outside at recess by her self. Two boys that must have been a few years older than her came over and started pulling on her pigtails that Jen had put in that morning.**

"**Don't touch my hair!" Ziva yelled at them. They started laughing at her so she punched one of the boys in the face. His face was all bloody and he was crying and screaming. The recess aid saw the commotion and came over. She saw the boy's mess of a face and quickly pushed him in the direction of the school.**

**Ziva got really scared of what they were going to do to her that she ran. She ran until she found herself under the bleachers to the baseball field behind the playground of her school.**

**The recess aid had questioned the boy that wasn't bleeding and found out that Ziva had punched him. The bell rang and all the kids ran to the door. Ms. Pen noticed that Ziva wasn't in class. They had people search the entire school but with no luck in finding her.**

**The principal had called Jen and Gibbs telling them that Ziva had punched a boy and that she was now missing. They were very surprised that she did this because she had never hurt anyone before.**

**The school day ended two hours later, and they still couldn't find Ziva. Jen went to pick up Tony from school and fill him in. After she picked him up, he insisted on coming to help find his sister. Jen went back to the principal's office with Gibbs, but Tony made his way to the playground to see if he could figure out where she could have gone.**

**He put himself in her shoes. **_**If I was five and starting a new school, I just punched someone so I'm afraid I'm going to be in trouble, where would I be? I would have ran away from the school. **_**Tony found himself wondering away from the school and found himself by a baseball field. Under the bleachers, he saw a small figure huddled in a ball. He walked over and crawled under the bleachers next to his sister. "What happened?" he asked her.**

"**Th-they w-we-were p-pulling on m-m-my p-pig-pigtials." she stuttered starting to cry.**

"**That doesn't mean you have to punch them. Did you try telling them to stop?" Tony asked in a soft, kind voice.**

"**Y-y-yes. Th-they ju-ju-just la-lau-laughted at m-m-me." she cried holding on to Tony's side tightly.**

"**How about we go back to your school and you can explain what happened and I promised you wont get in trouble. Okay?" Tony said starting to side out from under the bleachers. Ziva followed but after sitting outside all afternoon in the cold spring air, her legs were barely holding her and were shaking like crazy. Tony noticed and picked her up and started walking in the direction of the school.**

**Tony set Ziva down as they walked into the office to where Gibbs and Jen were sitting. Ziva ran ahead and jumped into Gibbs' lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." the young girl whimpered into the man's chest. **

"**It's okay. What happened?" Gibbs asked Ziva.**

**She took a minute to collect her self before she started, "I was sitting under the tree by myself when these two boys came up and started pulling on my hair. I told them to stop but they just laughed at me so I punched one of them."**

"**So they were bullying you and you did tell them to stop?" asked the principal who was writing this all down probably for a report he was going to have to file about this incident. Ziva nodded to him. "Ok, both boys will get suspended for the rest of the week. You wont be in any trouble as long as you don't punch anyone else."**

**They all said there goodbyes and were walking out of the office when the principal told Ziva, "You have a good arm, you broke his nose."**

**Ziva wasn't sure what to say so she didn't say anything. When they got in the car Tony said, "Way to go! You broke a guys nose!" Ziva just smiled proudly at him.**

**They pulled into the driveway to find Abby sitting on the porch with McGee. "I herd you were missing! Are you okay?" Abby asked running to her best friend.**

"**I'm fine." was all she said as she went inside. Abby had a sad look on her face as her friend basically avoided her.**

**Tony saw this look and told the young girl, "She's had a long day. She punch a guy on the nose and broke it and she was hiding under the bleachers by the baseball field. She's probably really tired so don't take it offensively."**

"**Is there any way she could get put in my class?" Abby asked him.**

"**She would have to get tested to see if she could handle it." Tony replied. "How about I ask my parents and see what they think. Okay?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Abby, we have to go home and eat dinner." said McGee. "Bye Tony."**

"**Bye."**

**Tony went inside and found Ziva already asleep on the couch in the living room. "Could you wake her up? We are going to have pizza for dinner in a few minutes." Jen called from the kitchen.**

**Tony did as he was told and started waking Ziva up, "Ziva, get up."**

"**Noooooooo." was her reply.**

"**You can go back to sleep after you eat dinner." She sleepily opened her eyes and sat up. Barely awake, Tony led her to the kitchen.**

**She ate her food in silence. When she was finished, she mumbled something in Hebrew to tired to think about what she was doing. "Sure, that's fine." Tony replied to her. His parents looked at him in surprise. Ziva got up from the table and put her dishes in the sink and went into the living room.**

"**She asked if we could watch a movie." His parents were still staring at him. "I switched from Spanish to Hebrew when I found out I had a sister from Israel." He pick up his empty plate and put it in the sink. He went into the living room and saw that Ziva was trying to get the DVD player to work unsuccessfully. He took the DVD from her and put it in the player. **

**He sat down on the couch and Ziva curled up next him as the opening credits started rolling. Ziva had picked out the movie National Treasure, a Disney movie. He found it kind of ironic because she had only been an American citizen for a few months and probably didn't even know what the Declaration of Independence was.**

**About twenty minutes into the movie, the whole family was sitting in the living room watching it. About thirty minutes into the movie, Ziva had fallen asleep on Tony's lap. He stood up to carry her to her bed when she woke up. "I want to see the movie!" she exclaimed.**

"**You just fell asleep watching it. You sure your not tired enough to go to bed?"**

"**I'm not tired." she said. Tony sat back down on the couch with Ziva on his lap. Ten minutes later she was asleep again. He didn't bother to take her to bed because she would probably just rewake-up. He also made an important discovery, she snored like a drunken sailor. **

**Review review review review review!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bye-Amanda **


	4. Chapter 4

**Emily is like uber happy right now. She wrote this entire chapter and it is her longest yet! Em, you're amazing! You'll have to thank her for this UD- I was working on homework. I'm really happy now too, I start high school next year and I'm going to be in accelerated English, geometry, and biology!!! Sorry about the bold last chapter: ( I didn't type it like that put it like that: ( BTW, Emily has kinda invaded my story and is changing the plot. At this point you can kinda disregard the summary in the first chapter. New summary-**Ziva is taken away from the Gibbs' in a short while from where we're in the story. When she comes back, Tony and Jeanne are married and have a daughter. Ari ends up killing Jeanne.** Be aware! This story could completely change again thanks to Emily! There ****might**** be a series of one-shots coming out in the same universe. Enough of my ranting- on with the story! Oh! We are NOT Jeanne/Tony shipper (thus Jeanne getting killed;)**

Two weeks later, Ziva was in second grade now in Abby's class. She was also taking French now apposed to Abby who was now taking Hebrew because of Ziva. Every student was required to take a foreign language of either Hebrew or French.

It was at breakfast that morning, that Tony said, "Mom, is it okay if I take Jeanne out tonight?"

"Sure that's fine, how about she comes here and I will drive." Jen said to her son.

"Sure, I'll ask her at school." Tony left to go up to his room to finish getting ready for school. Ziva followed him up to his room, having heard the conversation he and their mom had just had.

"Who's Jeanne?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"A girl." He responded teasingly to her curiosity.

"Just a girl, or is there something special about her?" she ask right back to him.

"She's my girlfriend." he said finally.

"Oh" was all she said in a small voice as she walked out of the room as she headed to her own room.

+*+*+*+*+*+

After school, Tony came home to find Ziva sitting on the couch reading a book in French. "You can read that book in French?" Tony asked the girl. She nodded her head not looking up from the book. He lifted the book up just enough so he could see the title. "The Magic Tree House? You can already read that? You started French only a few weeks ago. You know Jeanne speaks French."

"Great for her. I start French two weeks ago, but I already know a lot of it from Israel." after she mentioned her home country, she became quiet. She had started mentioning it more, but never elaborated any more than a sentence. "Wait! How did you know the title of the book since it's French?"

"Jeanne taught me a little. You know, I can speak pretty good Hebrew now." he told her. She just nodded her head until she finished her page and bookmarked it. She got up and ran to her room. She came back a few seconds later with a few books in her hand.

"You can barrow these from me if you want." she handed him the small pile of books that were pretty hard looking. "Where are you taking your girlfriend?"

"Um, we're going to this restaurant for dinner. It's this really fancy place. Speaking of which, she should be here in an hour. Do you want to help me get ready?"

"Sure." They both got up and went up stairs to his room. They decided that he would wear a blue dress shirt with a dark red tie that Ziva pick out herself.

Twenty minute later, Jen and Gibbs came home to find Ziva going through Tony's closet looking for his dress shoes. They both started laughing when they saw what a mess his room was. "I would have thought this was a teenage girls room." Jen said walking into his room to help Ziva in the search for Tony's dress shoes.

"Ziva's mess, not mine." he said pointing to his sister.

"Your room!" she said to him getting mad that he was blaming this on her.

"She's right. Your room, your mess." Jen said while pulling the missing shoes out of a pile that had accumulated on the floor.

"Of course you would side with her." he said pulling on the dress shoes. "How do I look?" he asked standing up, finally finished getting dressed.

"Cute." was Ziva's simple reply as she walked out of the room to find Gibbs and see how his day was.

"I guess that works coming from a five year old." Tony told his mom because she was the only one left in the room.

The door bell rang and Gibbs answered it. "Hello, come in. He just has to finish getting his tie on." Gibbs told Jeanne.

Ziva was standing in the kitchen so she could clearly see her but Jeanne could not clearly see her.

Tony came down that steps and kissed Jeanne. Ziva thought that was disgusting. They were talking when Ziva decided to go meet her.

The little girl came up to Jeanne so she bent down and said, "Hi, you must be Ziva. My name is Jeanne." Ziva thought she was crazy talking to her like she was two.

Ziva looked at Tony and said in Hebrew so only he understood, "I don't like her. She thinks I'm an idiot." she said.

Tony also replied in Hebrew, "She just miss understood me when I said you were quiet. She thought I meant you didn't understand English that well not that you are just shy."

Then Ziva put in in French, " I still think she's a bitch."

It took Tony awhile to figure out what she had then but then he exclaimed, "Ziva! Where did you learn that from?" she just looked at him and he realized he had probably said it in front of her a few times.

"You do know I understand French, right?" Jeanne cut in before Tony could further talk to Ziva about her language.

"Why do you think that was the only part I said in French?" Ziva said walking way amused when Jeanne looked really mad and embarrassed that her boyfriend's five year old sister could humiliate her like that. Tony smirked a little but stopped when Jeanne elbowed him in the gut. They left a few minutes later.

Ziva was sitting on the couch again reading her book. Jen came over and sat next to her. "What do you want for dinner?" she asked her. She just shrugged again not looking up from her book. "Do you see if Abby can come over and you two can have a sleep over?":

"Sure" she said. She continued to read her book for a little while longer until she finished the chapter. She got up and went over to the phone, she picked it up then she said to Jen, "Do you know her phone number?"

"Yeah, here, it's in the address book." she started looking through it. "Here, that's it." she said handing the book over to the little girl with the phone. She dialed the number and started talking to her friend. Jen walked into the other room to give the girl some privacy.

A few minutes later, the little girl came into the living room where Jen and Gibbs were sitting on the couch watching TV. "Her mom wants to talk to you about the details but Abby said her mom said it was okay if she slept over." she said handing the phone over to her mom.

Jen talked on the phone for a few minutes before hanging up. "She should be here in a half hour, she has to get stuff ready. Do you want to help me make something for the two for you for dinner?" she said heading towards the kitchen. She already knew what Ziva would say about cooking, yes, that was one of her favorite things to do, besides reading.

"Yeah! What are we going to make?" Ziva asked excitedly.

"How about we make spaghetti?" Jen ask already getting out the pot to start boiling water in.

"Sure."

+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Just as Jen was dumping out the noodles into the colander, the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Ziva yelled running out of the kitchen to get the door. She threw it open to revile an over excited Abby. Ziva grabbed her arm and pulled her up the steps to her room where they were going to be sleeping.

Once Abby had threw her stuff on the ground next to Ziva's desk, they both jumped onto her bed. "What are we going to do?" Abby asked her best friend that was sitting next to her.

"I don't know. My mom is finishing making spaghetti. Other than dinner, I'm not sure what we are going to do. What do people normally do at sleepovers?"

"Haven't you ever been to a sleepover before?" Abby asked. Ziva just shock her head in embarrassment. "That's okay, you can have your first one now. We can watch movies and stay up late."

"I hope by late you mean ten o'clock." said Jen walking into the room holding a tray with bowls full of spaghetti. "You girls can go in Tony's room and use his TV to watch a movie. He has a full selection in there."

The girls walked into his room to find the disaster from earlier that evening. "We can watch it in the living room. I am not even going to try and find where the floor is to get to the TV." Ziva said leading Abby and her mom carrying the tray with their food downstairs to the living room.

They had just gotten settled in to watch Tinkerbelle, when Tony came home. He saw Ziva sitting on the couch and stormed up stairs. He changed out of his nice clothes into sweatpants and a t-shirt. He came back downstairs to confront Ziva about her behavior that she exhibited before he had left.

"Ziva! Why did you have to say that to Jeanne?!" Tony practically yelled at her. Ziva started crying because her big brother and new favorite person was yelling at her.

"Tony! Why are you yelling at her?" demanded Gibbs.

"She ruined my date with Jeanne!" Tony said still seething.

"And how did she do that?" asked Jen now getting involved.

"She, um, she insulted her." he said realizing that his parents didn't know exactly what she had told her. Ziva noticed this and smiled weakly at him in gratitude.

Abby had been sitting trying to watch the movie through out the proceedings but now couldn't stand being in the same room so she got up and went up to Ziva's room until things settled down in the living room.

"Now Jeanne is mad at me and said she was going to brake up with me, only I hope she was only threatening it because if she was serious!!!" he was so mad now that he couldn't stand being there with a five year girl crying because of him that he ran upstairs to his room.

Jen and Gibbs watched their son disappear to his room not noticing that their daughter had also slipped out of the room unnoticed. They started looking for her when they finally noticed her absence. They went up to her room but only found Abby in there. "Have you seen Ziva?" Jen asked her.

"Not since I came up here." she replied on suddenly worried for her friend.

Next Jen and Gibbs went to Tony's room. They found him in the process of clean up the pig sty conditions his room were in. "Have you seen Ziva?" Jen asked him hopefully.

"No, I haven't!" he said angrily. "And have you seen my phone? I can't find it!" Right after it came out of his mouth he thought of something. He ran and pick up the home phone that was also in his room and dialed his cell phone. "Its busy. She must have taken it! What else in my life is she trying to screw up?"

Jen and Gibbs left a frustrated Tony to clean his room. They searched the rest of the house only to discover that she wasn't there. "I'll check the backyard." said Tony coming down the steps from upstairs and running out the back door without hearing what his parents had to say.

He found her sitting on the old play-set that he used to love. She was talking on his cell phone to someone he wouldn't believe. She was talking in French so it could only be one person. "She wants to talk to you." Ziva said holding his phone out to him. He took the phone from her and she immediately ran in the house.

She ran up to her room and found Abby laying on her bed. "You okay?" Abby asked the girl that was again crying. Ziva just turned to her caring friend and hugged her. Ziva's parents had noticed as the girl ran into the house and up the steps. They followed her and when they looked into her room they saw the two friends hugging. They decided to leave them alone, some things only best friends could fix.

Tony finished his talk with Jeanne. He was no longer mad at Ziva and had to find her to apologize. He went inside and asked his parents, "Where is she?"

"Upstairs talking. What was she doing with your phone?" asked Gibbs.

"Apologizing." Tony said as he rushed up the stairs. He found Ziva and Abby talking and laughing.

"Abby, would you mind giving me and Ziva some privacy?" Tony asked the girl politely.

"Talk as long as you need." she said leaving.

"Um, Ziva, I'm really sorry I yelled at you." he said engulfing her in a hug.

"No, I-I'm s-s-sorry I s-said th-th-that." she told him into his shirt that she was now sobbing into.

"Its okay. By the way, she excepted your apology and was very happy when she found that you did it on your own. She also said she is still my girlfriend." They continued to hug until Ziva stopped crying. "You should probably go see Abby. She probably feels like you forgot about her."

Ziva got up from her bed and started heading for the door in search for her friend, "Honestly, I did for a second. But don't tell her that."

"It will be our secret. Just like what you said earlier will also be our secret."

"Thank you." she said running back into his arms for one more hug. "Now I have to go find Abby."

She found her sitting on the couch with the forgotten DVD paused where they had left off on it. "Very thing okay now?" Abby asked as her friend sat down next to her starting the DVD.

"Perfect."

**Review review review review! NOT Jeanne/Tony shipper! Tiva=Love just like Reviews=Love!**

**Amanda;)**


	5. Author's Note Please Vote

**Due to popular demand I am yet again changing the summary! Would you please review and tell me which on you would like!**

**Option 1~**

**Ziva leaves when she is five. While Ziva was gone, Tony continued to date Jeanne. Tony ends up getting Jeanne pregnant. After the baby is born, Jeanne leaves Tony and the baby. (Jeanne will not be in second part of story) Ziva comes back 15 years later. When she comes back she feels out of place because of everything she missed out on of all her friends lives. **

**Option 2~**

**Ziva leave when she is five. She comes back 15 years later because Ari killed someone (Kate). Because Ari was in the USA, Ziva had to watch his daughter. After Ziva kills Ari, Ziva get custody of his daughter. Tony refuses to let Ziva stay in a hotel so she stays at his apartment. Daughter (yet to determine name) is giving Ziva a hard time and is becoming attached to Tony.**

**I think I'll have the next chapter up within the next week. If you have any other suggestion let me know! I can't make this story better if you don't tell me what I could change! **

**Bye~Amanda**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-Thank you everybody that reviewed!!! I have the results to the voting! 23% of people wanted option 1, 23% of people wanted a combination of the both, and finally the winner at 54% *drum roll from Emily* option 2! This chapter is where we get the ball rolling for the main part of the story. This is the last chapter with young Tony and Ziva: ( Again, thank you Emily for the chapter.**

The next week was the week that will forever change the live of the Gibbs' and company. It all started when Tony caught Jeanne making out with another guy at the school football game. She claimed that "he is just a friend that I haven't seen in a long time".

His response was, "So you either make out with friends you haven't seen in a long time, or you're cheating on me. And option two makes a lot more sense."

They were now officially broken up. Ziva was mad when she found out because she thought it had something to do with the incident from the week before, but Tony assured her that it wasn't her fault.

When he brought up the fact that he didn't have a date for the dance the following week, Ziva was kind enough to volunteer herself. "I think you have to be in high school to go to the dance though." was Tony's response.

The week got even worse when Ziva fell out of the tree she was climbing in the back yard and broke her arm. Tony was the only other person home with her at the time. He was on the couch watching TV when he heard a bone chilling scream. He shot off the couch to the back door where he saw his sister lying a few dozen feet away. He ran out to her, not knowing what to do, he picked her up and carried her through the house to the garage.

Ziva's arm was all mangled and she was crying like crazy. She noticed that Tony had taken her to the garage when she cried, "What are you doing? You don't know how to drive!"

"What are you talking about?" he said putting her in the backseat. "I've drove before."

"You pulled the car out of the driveway to the street twice. That isn't the same as driving on the street!"

Tony didn't bather trying to argue back because he knew she was right. As he cautiously pulled the car out of the driveway and into the street, he still heard Ziva sobbing in the back seat in pain. "It will be all right." he told her. Her sobbing quieted down more to whimpering and tiers.

She had heard what her brother had said and tried to stop crying. He knew that if her older brother said it, he would do everything in his power to make it happen. She could not make herself stop crying completely.

Those few words that he had said, he didn't think would do that much. He was utterly shocked when she quieted down that much. He was seriously concentrating on the road and getting to the hospital without further injuring either of them in a car accident.

He saw the hospital and turned in by the emergency room parking lot. He parked the car and pulled Ziva out of the back and carried her towards the entrance. He walked into the ER and found the triage nurse who told him to carry her over to a room.

"What is her name?" the Nurse asked Tony.

"My name is Ziva." said the little girl now only a few tiers coming down her cheeks.

"What happened?" the nurse asked now addressing her.

"I was climbing a tree and I fell out."

"Where are your parents?"

"Oh CRAP!!!" They both turned around to see Tony frantically searching for his phone. When he found it he quickly called his dad.

A hour later, the whole Gibbs family was walking to the car. Jen asked, "How did you two get here?" the thought only just occurring to her.

"Oh…um--" Tony started but was cut off by Ziva.

"Tony drove us here." she said her new bright purple cast hanging at her side.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Gibbs yelled at him. "You could have killed both of you!"

"What was I supposed to do? Wait for you guys to get home?"

"You could have called an ambulance." said Jen.

"Oh… yeah. I forgot about that."

Gibbs, who had been driving, turned down the street where their house was located. There was a car sitting outside of the house with someone waiting in side.

Gibbs pulled the car into the garage, got out, and went to see who was in the car parked out front. A man was stepping out of it and appeared to be Israeli.

"Shalom, are you Special Agent Gibbs?" the man asked.

"Yes. Why are you parked in front of my house?" he asked annoyed.

"My name is Eli David. I was told I could find the people who are looking after my daughter here."

"I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong people. We only have one daughter and we have adopted her." Gibbs said. But in the back of his mind, he knew this guy could be right. There was no records of who her father was but that doesn't mean he doesn't know who his daughter is. Ziva's mom may not have wanted her to know who he is.

"You must be mistaken. My ex-wife was killed along with one of her daughters who was not mine. The one daughter that is mine, did not die. I traced her adoption records to you and your wife."

"Even if she is your daughter, I am her legal guardian."

"Are you willing to take this case to court. I will even be kind enough to do it here in America."

Jen came out of the house to see who here husband was talking to. "Jethro, what's going on?"

"This man claims to be Ziva's father." Gibbs responded still staring at the man.

"That can't be. She has no record as to who her father is."

"Yes, but her mother told me. I am willing to do a paternity test to find out if you would like. I will take this case to court if I have to to get my daughter back to where she belongs."

"That can be arranged. See you in court." They arranged a time and place to meet to schedule what was needed to settle this. Eli left and Jen and Gibbs went inside the house to explain to their two waiting children.

"Who was that?" asked Tony as his parents walked back in the house.

"Can we all sit in the living room to talk about what is going to happen?" Jen asked heading towards the living room.

Once everybody was sitting, Gibbs started. "That man was Eli David. He claims to be Ziva's father." Ziva stared crying and Tony grabbed her and set her on his lap. "He demands a paternity test to see if it is true and will take this to court to get custody of her. Ziva, your mom and I will do what ever we can."

Ziva had no idea what to think of all this. She got off Tony's lap and ran upstairs. She went to her room and closed the door. She laid on he bed trying to figure out what was going to happen.

Jen and Gibbs had no idea what they were going to do. If it turned out that Eli David was, in fact, her father, his case in court would be a lot stronger than their's. Tony was about as confused as Ziva was. He went upstairs to check on her.

He knocked on her door and heard a muffled reply that he took as an okay to enter. He pushed open her door and found her lying on her bed sobbing. He sat next to her on the bed, and she crawled onto his lap and cried.

"What's going to happen to me?" she barely got out before another wave a tiers hit her.

"Mom and Dad are going to do what ever they can do to stop him from taking you." he relied gently rubbing the crying girls back.

"They said they would do whatever they can. That means there's a chance that what they can do wont be enough and I'll have to go with him. I can't leave Tony, I love it here. I love Mom and Dad. I love you! I can go back to Israel!" she yelled hysterically in anger. They sat there like that until they both crawled into bed and Ziva cried her self to sleep in Tony's arms.

The next week flew by as the upcoming court custody battle was fast approaching. In the days that followed the surprise appearance by Eli David, Ziva was subject to a DNA sample to go with the paternity test the David had demanded.

The day the results were back was a crazy day at the Gibbs house. It turned out that Eli David was Ziva's biological father. She went into hysterics again. Tony didn't go to school that day or any day after the news was shared until after the court battle was over.

It was now the day of the court battle. Jen and Gibbs were going to court room for eight that morning and would come get Ziva and possibly Tony when they braked for lunch.

The first part of the day didn't go very well. Eli David had said that as Ziva's biological father, he had a right for her to live with him.

The Gibbs found out that Eli David was on officer in Mossad. They tried using that against him that he would be a bad influence on Ziva, but he shot that back at them with them being NCIS agents.

Eli David then said that they were irresponsible for leaving his/their daughter alone with a teenage boy. She fell out of a tree and broke her arm and her parents didn't know about it. The judge really bought into that one saying they were very irresponsible.

Jen and Gibbs suggested that since Ziva was coming in the afternoon, that they ask her opinion on the matter. The judge said it was okay but that the decision on who she goes with will not be base completely on what she say but it will help him with his decision.

Tony and Ziva were sitting on the couch, her leaning on him, watching TV. "How do you think it's going?" Ziva asked him.

"I don't know. They should be here soon to pick you up." Right at that moment, they walked in the door.

Ziva could tell by the looks on their faces that it wasn't going well. "I'm going to go start packing." she said as she got up the couch and started running upstairs followed by a door slam.

Tony got up and followed her. "Ziva, you have to go and give a convincing argument to the judge and we might have a chance at winning this and you can stay with us." Ziva nodded and got off her bed and hugged Tony.

"I'll be staying here. I'll give a good argument." she then walked down stairs and went to the car with her parents.

The court room was brutal. Ziva was asked to leave the room several times when it got pretty heated. They were all asked to leave the room while the judge made his final decision.

When they all went back in the court room, the judge asked to talk to Ziva. They whispered for a little while and Ziva was crying as she walked back over to her parents.

The judge stood to speak, "I have decided that Ziva is to live with Eli David." Lots of crying followed this announcement. Ziva was to come home with the Gibbs' and pack up her stuff. She would have the next two days to say good bye but would have to be on the flight to Tel Aviv that was on Friday.

The homecoming was very sad. Ziva ran into the house and to her room. She didn't come out all evening, supposedly she was packing her things, but everybody knew she wasn't. She wouldn't even let Tony in her room when he asked if he could come in.

They spent a lot of time together those last days. On the day of her departure, they all got up early and took her out to breakfast before heading to the airport to meet Eli.

When they got to the airport, they found him waiting by a private plane. Everybody was crying. Right before the plane was about to take off, they said final goodbyes. Ziva hugged Jen for a few seconds then Gibbs. She hugged Tony but refused to let go. Eli had to picked her up to get her in the plane. There was kicking and screaming as the plane door closed.

But before Ziva was forcefully removed from Tony, she promised that she would come home one day to stay for good.

**Please review! Reviews have been going down:*( over 20 people reviewed for the voting so maybe if you guys could review again? I need 8 people to review before I post the next chapter. Bye~ Amanda;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: 20 reviews for one chap!!!!!!! YEAH! One or two people asked for their thoughts so this chap is everybody's reactions to the events of the last chap. Emily typed all of the is so you should thank her, she's typing like this whole story for me! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Ziva:

_I hate him! Why did he have to do that to me? Take me away from my family to a place that I don't know anybody. _

She was sitting in the plane having just taken off. She had stopped crying only a little while ago. Her father was sitting on the couch next to the chair she was sitting on.

"When we land, I have to go back to work. I will get somebody to take you to my home." he told in an attempt to get her to talk.

"Whatever." she said not even bothering to look at him.

_Great! Now he is going to abandon me for work. This is going to be the worst thing that ever happen to me. I thought losing mom and Tali was bad, at least then I got to live with the Gibbs'. I wonder how Tony is dealing with this._

Tony:

_What was that guy thinking? He has a daughter that doesn't know he exists probably for good reason. God, I miss her!_

He was sitting in the back of the family car returning home from the airport. Everybody was silent as they walked back into their house, the only sound was Jen's crying. Tony went up to his room and closed the door. He sat on his bed staring at the ceiling.

He got up and walked down the hallway to Ziva's old room. He sat on the bed just thinking about what was going to happen to her living in Israel with a dad that doesn't seem to care much.

_He's probably going to work and just leave her at his house to do whatever she wants to do. He probably has someone to take her to school and pick her up. She should be here with us. God, what if he makes her going Mossad when she is older?!_

At the last thought, he started to cry. He cried for the sister he had then lost only a short time after she arrived. He cried for what would happen to her and what kind of life he had. And lastly, he cried for what he didn't do, he should have done something. Anything that would have allowed her to stay with him.

He heard his mom crying down stairs and could only imagine how hard this was for her.

Jenny:

_Why did this have to happen? Why did God give me a daughter only to take her away? This is not fair! That judge doesn't disserve to call himself part of the justice system, where was the justice in taking a little girl away from the people that love her?_

She couldn't stop crying. Her life had been turned around by getting a daughter, and now it had completely stopped by her getting taken away. Ziva had only just started taking a liking to her. She had just started seeing that Jen wasn't there to replace her real mother but to be the mother she talk to.

_I hope some good will came out of this somehow._

As she cried, her husband was holding her tight the whole time.

Gibbs:

_I swear one day I will kill that guy who took my daughter from me. What kind of judge even would let a man like that take his daughter way from a loving family? _

He was sitting on the couch in the living room holding his sobbing wife against him. He could also hear his son upstairs crying as well. It had been forever since he had heard his son cry that he almost broke down himself, but he didn't, he couldn't, not yet at least.

Once his wife had calmed down enough to leave her alone, he went upstairs to check on his son. He found him crying in his daughters old room. He sat down on the bed next to him and patted him on the back. Tony immediately started to stop crying.

"It's okay to cry once and a while. You really miss her, we all do." Tony started crying again. "Can you keep an eye on your mom? I'm going to get a pizza for us to eat."

Tony nodded his head so it was less obvious that he was crying. Both guys walked down stairs. Gibbs explained to Jen that he was going to get a pizza. Tony sat down on the couch next to his mom as Gibbs left to get a pizza.

Once Gibbs was in the car, he started the engine but could do no more before tiers engulfed him. He was sitting in the car sobbing about how he had lost his daughter for over a half hour.

Tony became worried because his dad should have been back by now. He left his mom on the couch after telling her he was going to look for Gibbs. He went out to the garage and got in the second car his family owned. He opened the garage door but got out of the car. He had found his dad.

Gibbs saw Tony walking to the car he was crying in and tried to compose himself. Tony got in the passenger seat and just sat there. "A smart man once told me it is okay to cry." was all he said after a few minutes then got out of the car and walked around to the driver's door. He opened it and helped his dad out of the car. "Go help mom. I'll go get the pizza." Gibbs nodded to him as Tony got in the car and drove down the driveway.

Gibbs went inside and found his wife still crying on the couch. He sat next to her until the phone rang. He got up to answer it and found that Abby was on the other end.

"Hey Abby, what can I do for you? Ziva's no longer here you now." he told her. Jen must have heard him because she started crying harder.

"_I know. I was wondering if Tony could come over. I have something for him_." she said to her best friends father.

"He's not here right now, but I will send him over when he gets back."

"_Thank you, bye."_

"Bye" he said then hung up. He sat back down to comfort his wife again.

Tony got home with the pizza ten minutes later. "Abby called and asked if you would go to her house when you got home." Gibbs told his son once he had set the pizza down and they were all helping themselves.

"Sure, I'll go to her house when I finish eating. Did she say why?" Tony asked taking a bite out of his slice.

"She said she had something to give you."

Tony finished his pizza and walked down the street to the McGee house were Abby was. She answered the door and dragged him up to her room.

"She made this for me a few weeks ago. I wanted you to have it to remember her by." Abby said handing a scrap book to him with pictures of Ziva and Abby, some including Tony and McGee.

"First, don't talk like that. Everybody is talking like she died, she didn't. Second, she made it for you, you keep it. I can't except it." Tony said to the little girl that had become like a sister to him, for she was always at his house playing with Ziva.

"Then you take these two pages." she said pulling two of the pages out of the plastic coverings . "They are of the two of you. You have to at least take them since you wont take the whole thing." she handed the pages to him.

"Thank you." he said pulling her into a hug.

On the plane:

They were just about to land in Israel. Ziva was asleep when the plane touched down. Eli David didn't bother waking her up as he got off the plane. One of his must trusted officers got on the plane and woke her up.

"Where is my dad?" she asked him not remembering what happened.

"He is at work. I am to take you to his house." he responded guiding her off the airplane.

_This is going to suck! _Ziva thought.

**A/N2: PLEASE REVIEW WITH IDEAS!! 10 reviews and the next chap that is already typed will be posted.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, so this is a kind of short chapter. I gotta hurry though cause I have to be at school in twenty minutes. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE IDEAS! I got 13 individual reviews and like four from Mac so thanks everybody that reviewed! OH, and Mac, your questions will be answered in this chap.

**She had come and gone in their live just like that. One minute she was there, the next she was not. They had tried to contact her but were always unsuccessful. They had their suspicions a to who was doing this, but no one voice their's. Fifteen years had come and gone and they had long lost hope of ever seeing her again. But they would soon be wrong. Today was the day they would regain faith in friendship, family, and most of all, love.**

**Tony and his father had just returned from the crime seen were their friend and team member had died. They were standing in the elevator not saying anything. The elevator dinged and the door opened. They stepped out to find someone sitting at Gibbs desk, and no one did that if they wanted to live. There was a little girl sitting on her lap as well.**

**Gibbs and Tony walked over to their desks and Gibbs said, "Who are you and why are you sitting at my desk?"**

"**I am here to stop you from killing Ari Haswari." she said not looking up at the man she was talking to, then she suddenly did. "Dad?"**

"**Wait, Ziva?" She got up from his desk with the little girl resting on her hip and hugged the dad she had always wanted to see again. Tony turned to see his dad and long since forgotten sister hugging. **

"**Ohmygod! Ziva!" he practically ran at her and hugged her with all his might. "What are you doing here?" he asked her. What he really wanted to ask was who was the little girl on her hip, but he didn't.**

"**Director David sent me here to stop Dad from killing Ari Haswari. I completely forget Dad worked here, you do to now?" she said amazed.**

"**Yep. Mom is still the director, McGee is a Probie agent on Dad's team, and Abby is the junior forensic scientist. I'm sorry but I don't think you can stop us from killing Ari." Tony said still hugging his sister, if he could still refer to her as that.**

"**And why is that?" she asked him getting right down to business.**

"**He killed one of my agents a few hours ago. Who is she?" said Gibbs pointing to the little girl finally questioning the elephant in the room.**

"**She is Ari's daughter, Lia. Short for Natalia. She doesn't speak any English." Ziva said the little girl just looked at both of the men uncertainly. **

**Tony introduced himself to the little girl speaking in soft Hebrew, "My name is Tony."**

"**Shalom." was Lia's simple reply.**

"**Ziva, could you tell her to wait here while we talk about the important things." Gibbs asked her. She started talking to the girl in Hebrew setting her down in Gibbs chair.**

**He started walking in the direction on the Director's office. "He named her after your sister, didn't he?" Tony asked her as the walked up the steps.**

"**Yes. You still remember Hebrew from fifteen years ago?" she asked him surprised.**

"**Yep. Well, not just from then. I have been to Israel a few times so I spoke it then." he responded.**

**Ziva was just about to ask him why he was in Israel when they got into the Director's office and she saw her mom.**

"**Ziva!" Jen yelled and ran at her. They hugged for a while say good thing to each other before they got down to business.**

**They talked for a while about what was going to happen and decided that they needed a trap that Ziva was going to set.**

**+*+*+*+*+*+**

**Tony was at NCIS playing with Lia and Jen was in her office. Gibbs was in his basement and Ziva was hiding upstairs until it was time to spring the trap.**

**Gibbs was walking around his basement when Ari came out of the shadows. "When Ziva told me you were going to put flowers on the roof where Caitlyn died, it was an opportunity I could not pass up. I need it to look like you killed your self with your own gun." Ari said cornering Gibbs against the steps. He took aim and a gun went off, but it wasn't his.**

**Ziva was at the top of the stairs holding a gun in her hands. She stood up and walked down the steps. She saw the dead body and started crying. "He was my half brother, Dad. I killed Lia's dad. What's going to happen to her? The same thing that happened to me will not happen to her." she was sobbing so Gibbs couldn't understand most of what she was saying. He hugged her until she stopped crying. **

**They both walked into NCIS at 1900 that night. Ziva saw Tony playing with Lia on the ground and smiled. She walked up to them and watched.**

**Tony saw her approach and stood up. "How'd it go?"**

"**Fine" was her short reply as she watched Lia who was so happy, but she didn't know what happened to her father yet or how her Aunt was involved in it.**

"**Do you need a place to stay tonight? He asked her.**

"**Lia and I have reservations at a hotel."**

"**I am not letting my sister and her niece stay at a hotel. You two can stay at my place."**

"**Thank you. How did you know I was her aunt?"**

"**It was a guess, but why else would he have named her after your sister?"**

"**Good point," she said then yawned.**

"**We should probably get home. It's been a long day." he picked Lia up and lead Ziva out of the building to his car. He put Lia in the back seat and drove the three of them to his apartment.**

**They went inside his apartment and Tony went into the bedroom and put Lia down on the bed. When he came back out, he found Ziva sitting on the couch in the living room. "How old is Lia?"**

"**She's four." Ziva replied as Tony sat down next to her and put an arm around her. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm going to have to take care of her now, aren't I?"**

"**Your choice, but probably yes. But you have everybody at NCIS to help you."**

"**If the Director will let me stay."**

"**Mom will definitely let you become an agent."**

"**Mom I'm not worried about, and Dad already offered me a job. It's the Mossad Director that I'm worried about. He took me away once, why wouldn't he do it again." They sat there in silence for a while before Ziva said, "Lia is going to hate me when I tell her what I did."**

"**You can tell her tomorrow. Would should go to sleep, it's been a long day for us both. I only have one bed room so you can sleep with Lia and I'll sleep on the couch."**

"**Tony, we can share a bed. But watch out for Lia's feet, she kicks in her sleep."**

**They both got in bed on either side of Lia but before they fell asleep, Tony leaned over and kissed Ziva good night on the forehead when he thought she was asleep. She wasn't and she wanted so badly to kiss him back but not on the forehead. The question on the day, is it wrong to have feelings for someone that was once your brother or your sister, because in this pair, the feeling were mutually not brother sister love but something much more passionate.**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW WITH IDEAS!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Reviews went down last chapter: ( It was the shortest chapter though. I don't know why the last chapter was all underlined it wasn't supposed to be: ( I really happy with myself for how fast I'm updating! Oh! I wrote almost this whole chapter without Emily's help! When you read this you're probably going to hate me;) read bottom a/n. **

Ziva awoke to light spilling from the curtains. Groggily, she opened her eyes to find Tony and Lai sleeping peacefully. Next, Ziva looked at the clock to find it was almost nine o'clock. "Tony! Tony it's time to get up!" Ziva said into his ear shaking him while trying not to wake Lai up.

"Uh….what time is it?" Tony lazily sat up and looked at the clock. "Oh crap! I'll call Dad and tell him we're going to be late."

"Okay. I have to get Lai up." Ziva grimaced. "And I have to tell her the news."

"I'll be there to help, okay?" Tony said laying a hand on Ziva's shoulder. To Tony's surprised Ziva flinched a recoiled from his hand. "I'm…I'm so sorry…I didn't know…"

"No. It's okay…I…I was just think. You should go call and tell them we're going to be late." With that, Tony grabbed his cell phone from the night stand and walked out of the bedroom.

Ziva leaned over the bed and gently nudged Lai. "Lai, honey, you need to get up."

Lai slowly woke up and looked around as if she was confused. There was a flicker of light in her eye when she remembered where she was. "I'm hungry." Lai stated in Hebrew.

"Lets go to the kitchen and see if we can find something to eat." Ziva replied also in Hebrew. Ziva lifted the little girl up and set her on her hip and walked to the kitchen were they found Tony ending his phone call.

"Right…Yes…I will…bye." Tony looked up and saw Ziva and Lai staring at him. "We don't have to go in today. I was thinking about making some pancakes if you guy would like."

Ziva quietly translated to Lai. Lai's face lit up at the mention of food.

Twenty minutes later the three of them were sitting at the table quietly eating. Then all of a sudden, Lai started talking, "Aba makes really good pancakes. Zivy, when do I get to see him again?"

"Um, Lai we need to talk about that. You're not going to be able to see Aba anymore."

Lai started to cry, "H-he's -d-de-died isn't he?!"

"Lai, I'm really sorry. I-" Ziva tried hugging the girl but Lai pushed her away.

"You were supposed to watch him! You let him die!" With that Lai stood up from her chair and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her to the bedroom and slammed the door.

Tony looked away from the door and towards a crying Ziva. "She's right. It's my fault. I-I can't do this."

"Ziva! You're twenty years old! You're not supposed to have this much reasonability. I'll go talk to her. Okay?"

"Sure." Ziva replied with a shaky breath. She watched as he went to the bedroom and disappeared inside.

"Lia, hay it's okay." Tony said sitting down on the unmade bad next to the girl. She crawled under the covers when he started talking as if to hide from him.

"Aba is dead! How could you say that?" she said crying poking her head out from under the covers.

"He was a great dad I'm sure, but he did some bad things." Tony said gently trying to get the girl to understand. She seemed to as she crawled out from under the covers.

"Am I going to live with you and Zivy?" the girl asked taking his explanation for now, but she was going to ask Ziva later if she remembered.

"Um… I guess. Ziva for sure, but not necessarily me." Tony said not really sure if that was what the girl was looking for. She frowned but didn't say anything more to him as she got off the bed and went out to the kitchen where Ziva had composed herself.

Tony got off the bed and followed the girl to the kitchen. He saw her sitting on her aunt's lap talking. He walked further into the kitchen and sat down at the table across for the pair.

"What do we want to do today?" Tony asked the girls.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "I got it!" Tony called as he walked to the door. Tony had totally forgotten what lay behind the door even though he should know what it is. He opened the door to find his ex-wife and daughter standing there.

"Hey, Daddy!" The girl said after giving him a hug. The girl then noticed Ziva and Lai and positioned herself so Tony was blocking their view of her. She signaled for her dad to lean down and then whispered in his ear, "Who are they and what are they doing here?"

Ziva was standing off to the side and was silently observing the whole exchange with Lai on her hip. Ziva knew she had seen the woman before but she couldn't remember her. Then it hit her, "Jeanne?"

"Wait is that you Ziva?" Jeanne asked dumbfounded.

"Does everybody know what's going on except for me?" the girl exclaimed.

"I am with um…What is your name?" Ziva questioned.

"Maggie." Maggie supplied.

"Well I'm with Maggie. What is going on? Tony care to share?"

"Yes Tony. Care to share?" Jeanne said ganging up on him.

"Fine," Tony said with a sigh. "Shortly after you left, Ziva, Jeanne and I got back together. We-" But he was interrupted by a snort.

"Even after she went and slept with-" Ziva said interrupting Tony but was then interrupted by Maggie.

"Excuse me but there are little people in the room!" She said gesturing to Lai and herself.

"Right, sorry." Ziva said giving a nod in the girls direction, "Anyways, Tony you may continue."

"First of all that was weird and-" Tony stopped when he noticed the death glairs from Jeanne and Ziva. "As I was saying, Jeanne and I got married and had Maggie. We got a divorce a couple of years ago and have joint custody of Maggie. The end."

"And her?" Maggie asked pointing at Ziva.

Tony knelt down in front of his daughter. "Do you remember when I told you that I used to have a sister? Well this is her. The girl with her is her niece, Lai, who is four."

Maggie nodded at her father and walked over to Ziva. Ziva stiffened a little at this. "Hi! My name is Maggie as you know. I'm nine years old and I love to watch movies." All Ziva could do was nod at the girl, she was to shocked to do anything else.

Jeanne spoke up at this point, "Tony could I talk to you?"

Tony looked over at Ziva, "Do you mind watching Maggie of a little bit?"

"Not at all. Go talk" Tony walked passed her to the kitchen were Jeanne had disappeared to.

Tony walked in to find Jeanne leaning against the counter, arms crossed, lips drawn to a line. "Why exactly is she here?"

"First, her half-brother was involved in a case and ended up getting killed. Second, she despises her real father. Thirdly, can't she catch up with old friends? Need I saw more? Because I have other reasons if you want to hear them."

"Tony, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Two things about that. One, Ziva would never hurt me and we're just friends. And two, Why do you care if Ziva hurts me? You practically stabbed me right though the heart when you left!" By the time he reached the second reason, Tony was screaming at her.

Meanwhile, Ziva, Maggie, and Lai were sitting in the living room. Ziva was braiding Lai's hair. Maggie noticed that Ziva kept glancing towards the kitchen were the screaming match was taking place was taking place. "Don't worry, they'll be fine. Besides, it used to be worse. So how old are you anyways?" Maggie had thought of a random question to pass the time until the older adults came back.

"I am twenty. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"You just did. But ya, shoot."

"What is it like living with your parents like this?"

"Well, Daddy's fun and we do a lot of stuff. Mom is kinda over controlling and works a lot but she buys me lots of stuff. My turn to ask you a question. Daddy always said that you lived with him and Grandma and Grandpa but the you had to leave. What's the story behind that?" After a couple moments of awkward silent Maggie continued, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no. It's okay its just…I don't know. How about I tell you another time?"

"Ya, sure, that's fine. That braid thingy you're doing with her hair is cool. Mom tried doing that with my hair and it turned bad and wouldn't stay, Do you mind if I ask you Lai why doesn't talk"

"Lai does talk. Its just that she only knows Hebrew. And I could do your hair when I'm done with hers if you want."

"That would be awesome!" Maggie replied enthusiastically.

Ziva continued with her questions, "So how long do you stay at your dad's for?"

"I usually stay for a week but Mom was going to go on vacation with her boyfriend," at the mention of boyfriend Maggie made a gagging noise that made Ziva laugh. "and I don't know how long they'll be gone for. How long are you staying here for? Wait where are you from anyways?"

"I am from Israel and I don't know how long I will be staying. My dad wants me to go back but I do not really get along with him and would like to stay here."

"That's part of the story isn't it?" Maggie guessed, "About you not getting along with your dad?"

"Yep, it is." Ziva said with a sigh.

Tony and Jeanne walked into the living room to find all three people sitting on the couch and Ziva braiding Maggie's hair. "Maggie, honey, I have to go now if I'm going to catch my flight. You have every thing you need right?"

"Yes Mom. Have a good time with Chucky."

"His name is Charles remember?" Jeanne said irritated.

"Chucky, Charles, Bitch, same difference. Beside there'll be a new one next month." Maggie new she was making her mom mad. This last comment had cause Ziva to go into a fit of laughter. The death glairs that Jeanne send Ziva made Tony go into a fit of laughter to.

"Tony! She's your child too! Will you please try to discipline her while I'm gone? Bye!" With those being her last word she left.

As soon as Jeanne was gone Tony started disciplining Maggie. "Maggie, those things you said to your mom may have been true but they were mean and hurt her feelings. As your punishment, you can not come to NCIS with me later. You will stay here with Ziva."

Maggie looked at Ziva and smiled, "That will be fine. I want to get to know Ziva better anyways."

"Hey, Zi? Can I talk to you?" Ziva got up from the couch and followed Tony into the kitchen. "Ziva, I hope you don't mind watching Maggie for me. It's just I don't know what to do with her. She's fine around me and every body else but for her mom, she's just-" Tony was silenced with Ziva's finger on his lip signaling for him to be quiet.

"Someone is eavesdropping." Ziva stated mater-of-factly.

"Hey! How did you know?" Maggie asked as she rounded the corner into the kitchen. "And it's not eavesdropping if their talking in front of you and you happen to hear what their saying!"

"It is if you moved so you can hear what their saying." Tony said pointing toward the living room signaling for Maggie to go back in there. When he was sure his daughter was out of hearing range he turned his attention back to Ziva, "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes Tony! I will be fine. I actually think this might be fun." Ziva said with a smile.

"Only you would say that." As Tony was exiting the kitchen, he pause to cup half of Ziva's face in his hand and was going to kiss her cheek but at that moment, Ziva turned to face him causing their lips to collide together. Their first kiss was quick after realizing what had happened but it didn't stop. Their kissing had become more slow and passionate until they heard giggling coming from around the corner where Maggie had been hiding earlier. When the girls found they had been compromised they ran off leaving Tony and Ziva standing there. "I should go." Tony said walking out of the room and avoiding eye contact, "I'll call when I 'm on my way home." And with that Tony left leaving a baffled Ziva standing in the kitchen touching her lips contemplating what had just happened.

**A/N See I told you that you were going to hate me! I promise that something will happen to Jeanne. PLEASE review and tell me how it is and any ideas you have!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry of the long wait. School has been tough even though it's winter break we have to do two projects and I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter. Thanks to the person who pointed out that in one chapter I had Lia and in another I had Lai. Her real name is Natalia but her nickname is Lia (it sounds like Leah) Thanks to Emily who wrote this chapter while I was at swim practice. I think this is the longest chapter yet. Happy late holidays everybody! Please review and the next chapter might come faster. **

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

After a couple of minutes, Ziva exited the kitchen in search of Lia and Maggie. She found the girls again sitting on the couch in the living room. Ziva sat down on the chair that was at a 90 degree angle from the couch. "So what are we going to do?" Ziva asked getting bored of the silence.

"Well considering it's summer vacation and I don't have school, I usually go to NCIS with my dad. Sometimes we stay home and watch movies or go to the pool. So considering it's raining and that I don't feel very good, I think we should watch a movie." Maggie replied. "Wait! How will Lia watch it with us? Me and her don't speak the same language."

"I think it's time for Lia's nap now anyways so their wont be a problem." Ziva said getting up from her chair and picking up the little girl from the couch and carrying her to the bedroom. When she returned, she found Maggie going through a cabinet full of movies.

"Wait, where do you sleep when you come here?" Ziva asked Maggie.

"Well, I usually don't stay over night, but when I do, I usually sleep with him. But since you're here, and I don't see any blanket on the couch I'm guessing you did. I'll probably sleep on the couch, it folds out into a bed, you know." Ziva blushed slightly when she mentioned that she shared a bed with Tony.

She quickly changed the subject, "What movie are we going to watch? You can pick."

"How about--" Maggie started but was cut off by the phone ringing. "You answer it." she said pushing Ziva towards the phone.

"It is your house. Why can't you do it?"

"I'm not allowed to; now answer it before they hang up!"

Ziva picked up the phone. "Hello?--Hi Tony.--Yes, we're fine. We were just going to watch a movie.-- Oh, I'll ask her." Ziva pulled the phone away from her ear and turned to face Maggie.

"It's To--your dad. He wants to know if you want to go to NCIS. The rest of the team wants to see me."

"Um, sure that's fine. We can watch a movie another day. What about Lia? You just put her to bed."

"She'll be fine." Right as she said that, Lia came down the hallway.

"I heard my name!" She said in perfect English.

"Wait! You speak English?!" Maggie said amazed. She looked at Ziva, "You said she didn't speak English."

"I didn't know she did." she said amazed. "Lia, can you say anything else?"

"What do you want me to say?" Lia said again in perfect English.

"Why didn't you tell me you spoke English?" Ziva said. Maggie had sat back down on the coach looking back and forth between the two people.

"Daddy told me not to tell anyone." When she mentioned her dad, her bottom lip started quivering because she had just remembered that he was dead.

Ziva noticed her quivering lip and quickly changed the subject. "Tony called; he wanted to know if we wanted to go to NCIS. Opps, he's still on the phone." She rushed over to where she had set the phone after Lia had come into the room.

"Hey, Tony. Are you still there?--You heard all that?--Great huh?--Oh, I still have to ask Lia." She took the phone from her ear.

"Do you want to go, Lia?" The little girl nodded her head vigorously. She put the phone back to her ear.

"It's fine with her. Can you come pick us up?—Sure, that works. Bye." she finished and hung up the phone.

She turned towards the two girls that were now talking. "He'll be here in twenty minutes to pick us up."

+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Twenty five minutes later, Lia and Maggie were in the backseat of Tony's car, and Ziva and Tony were in the front. Ziva had asked if she could drive and Tony had agreed. They were now in the parking lot of some store changing drivers.

"I warned you." Lia said when Tony got the back on the street heading towards NCIS.

"No, you said she wasn't that good at driving. You never said that she would get us killed! Did you see how close we got to hitting the truck that was coming the other way?" Maggie said.

"I said I was sorry," was all Ziva said after that.

They arrived at NCIS ten minutes later without any more near death scares. Tony led them up to the bullpen where he worked. McGee was in his desk but Gibbs was no where to be seen.

"McGoo, where's Dad?" Tony asked McGee teasingly.

"Behind you. What took you so long?" Gibbs said showing up behind him giving him a head slap.

"I let Ziva drive. Don't let her drive if you want to live!"

"Was it really that bad Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Aside from the high speeds and near misses, yes it really was that bad." Ziva looked at Maggie and Lia for help.

"It was pretty bad." Maggie offered.

"It wasn't that bad." Lia said.

"Thank you, Lia." Ziva said.

"Ziver, good to have you back." Gibbs said hugging his former daughter.

"Good to be back. I plan on staying for a while."

"If you need a job, I could use another agent on my team."

"That would be great. I'll go talk to Mom about that." She said smiling. "Lia, stay here. Maggie, can you watch her?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Maggie said.

Ziva was half way up the stairs when someone grabbed her from behind. Ziva's ninja skills kicked in and she started fighting her attacker. When her attacker let go of her she turned around.

"Who are you?" she asked the woman that had been holding.

"Ziva, don't you remember me?" the woman said.

Ziva stood staring at her. The woman had jet black hair tied up in high pigtails. She was wearing a black and red plaid mini skirt and a black shirt with a skull on it and black platform boots. Then Ziva really looked at her face. "Abby?"

"Yeay! You do remember me." She said hugging her again. "How have you been? I have been trying to track you down since you left. Everybody else gave up but I never did."

"I've been good." Ziva forced out. "Abby, you're crushing me." Abby let go and Ziva took a deep needed breath.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to have you back! Is that little girl over by Maggie yours, she looks like you?"

"She's my niece, but she lives with me because both of her parents are dead. Her name is Lia. Do you think you could show me where my mom's office is? I know it is up here somewhere."

"Sure. Follow me."

"So… when did you go Goth?"

Meanwhile, Lia was getting introduced to everybody. "Lia, this is my Grandpa Gibbs. You can probably call him that too." Maggie said introducing the two.

"You can call me Grandpa Gibbs if you want or you can just call me Gibbs." The man said.

"Ok, Grandpa Gibbs," she said and Gibbs smiled. "Is it true you were my Aunt Zivy's dad before she went to Israel?"

"Yep, and as far as I am concerned, I still am her dad."

"Come on Lia, there is still a lot of people to meet. Daddy, can I introduce Lia to Great-Grandpa Ducky?"

"Sure, there shouldn't be anybody down there. Do you remember how to get there?" Tony said.

"Get in the elevator and go down to the basement." Maggie said walking away with Lia following her.

Tony was sitting at his desk working on his paper work when someone hit him on the shoulder. He looked up and saw Abby. "What did you hit me for?"

"Why didn't you call me and tell me Ziva was home?" Abby said angrily.

"Sorry, I kinda forgot. With Ziva coming with Lia and then Maggie basically getting dropped on my door step I was a little busy. Why is it my fault that you didn't know? McGee could have told you, you are his sister."

"I consider you both my brothers. Besides, she is your sister."

"I wouldn't really call her my sister."

"Ohmygod! You kissed her, didn't you!! Now she isn't your sister, she's your girlfriend! More reason you should have told me she was here. Oh, and about Maggie getting dumped on your doorstep, you should have taken Ziva's advice when Jeanne first cheated on you."

"Ziva told you that?"

"She told me everything back then. Hah! You didn't deny at you kissed her."

"I did kiss her once. No, it was closer to five times."

"FIVE TIMES!!" Abby yelled.

"What was five times?" Ziva asked returning from the director's office with some papers in her hand.

"You and Tony kissed five times!" Abby said happily.

"Tony! You told her?!"

"Oh, like you told her I slept with a teddy bear when I was in high school?"

"How did you know I told her that?"

"That was actually a guess. Abby just said you told her every thing, so I kind of guessed that you told her that one. But you must have told her that because you didn't deny it?" Tony said smugly.

"Abby, could you please not tell anyone; especially Dad."

"I promise." Abby said holding out her pink to Ziva. Ziva stuck her pinky out as well and the shook them.

"Speaking of which, where is Dad? I have to ask him where I am going to put my stuff." Ziva said excitedly holding out the papers that were in her hand to Tony.

"You got accepted?"

"Mhmm." Ziva said nodding her head.

"Is it even legal for a twenty year old to work for a government agency?" Abby asked.

"Probably not. Congratulations Ziver." Gibbs said walking up behind them coming off the elevator with a cup of coffee in his hand. "You can take that desk." He said pointing to the desk next to his across from Tony's.

Meanwhile, Maggie had taken Lia downstairs to meet Ducky. "Grandpa Ducky! This is Lia."

"Hello my dear. You must be Ziva's niece." Ducky said.

"Yes." Lia said shyly.

"You may call me Grandpa Ducky if you wish or Ducky is fine as well. You remind me of this little girl I once meet a while back—"

"Sorry Grandpa Ducky, we have a lot more people to meet. We'll come back another time to hear the story."

"Oh, of course, my dears. See you later."

"Bye." They both said as they walked out. They got in the elevator. "We actually only have two more people to meet but we could have been there a while if we were to listen to his story." Maggie explained.

"Why?" Lia asked her curiously.

"Grandpa Ducky likes to talk, a lot."

"Oh." Lia said in understanding. "Now who are we going to meet?" she asked as they got off the elevator.

"Abby." Maggie said practically pulling her into a room with loud heavy metal music playing were a Goth lady was dancing.

Maggie walked over to a set of speakers and turned them down a lot. "Abby, I want you to meet Lia. Lia, this is Abby." Maggie said introducing the two. "She is probably the happiest Goth you will ever meet.

Abby bent down to the little girl's level and gave her a hug. Lia was just kind of standing there so it was a little awkward. Abby stood up and was staring at the girl in front of her. "You look a lot like Ziva did when she was your age." Abby said walking over to a wall of pictures talking one off the wall. She handed to Lia to look at.

The picture was of a five year olds Abby and Ziva sitting on teenage Tony's and McGee's laps at a park or someplace similar wit a lot a trees.

Maggie came and stood next to Lia to look at the photo as well. "You do look a lot like she did." Maggie said.

"Can I please keep this picture?" Lia spoke for the first time.

"Sure." Abby said.

"Come on Lia, we still have to meet Grandma. Bye Abby."

"Bye."

Lia and Maggie rode the elevator to the top floor and walked to a room with a lady sitting at a desk. "Can we go talk to Grandma?" Maggie asked the receptionist.

"Go right in." Maggie opened the door and pulled Lia into the room behind her.

"Grandma, this is Lia. Lia, this is Grandma," she had stopped introducing everyone as her grandma or her grandpa as soon as Lia met them, they would be her grandparents too.

"Nice to finally meet you. You look a lot like your aunt did at your age." Jen said.

"That's what Abby said. She gave me this picture of her." Lia said holding out the picture for Jen to look at immediately liking the woman who was her grandma.

There was a knock on the door and Tony entered. "Hey Mom, have you seen—never mind they're right here. Maggie, Lia, it's time to go home."

"But we just got here!" Maggie whined.

"It has been over three hours. We were going to get pizza for dinner."

"I'm sold. Bye Grandma." Maggie said following her dad out of the room.

"Bye." Lia said as she followed Maggie and Tony back to the bullpen.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Twenty minute later, Lia, Maggie, Ziva, and Tony were sitting on the couch eating pizza watching TV. "Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Tony asked no one particular.

"Sure," both Lia and Maggie said at the same time. Maggie got up and went over to the cabinet with the DVD's and picked one out. "How about National Treasure?"

"Sure"

Two hours later, Maggie and Lia had been put to bed in the master bed room and Ziva and Tony were sitting on the couch finishing the rest of the movie.

They had gotten to the cheesy action seen at the end when they both looked at each other. They both shared a look of passion in their eyes. Tony slowly moved his face closer and closer to Ziva's and she was doing the same until their lips met. Their lips were barely touching when they hear Maggie yelled, "Lia! We're going to be sisters!"

"Crap!"

+*+*+*+*+*+*+

**A/N2: PLEASE REVIEW AS A LATE CHRISTMAS PRESENT!! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

I'm really sorry I didn't get this up sooner. I've had this typed since Friday too: ( It's cold and we have like 13 inches of snow on the ground where I live: ( I all ready have the next chapter written I just have to type it: ) my new year resolotion is to finish this story: )

_

* * *

_

"_**Lia! We're going to be sisters!"**_

"_**Crap!" Ziva and Tony shouted in unison. **_

"**Um, Maggie? Lia? We need to talk." Tony said taking the lead in the conversation he knew Ziva and him had to have with Maggie and Lia. "Just because Ziva and I kissed doesn't mean we're going to get married."**

"**Well of course it doesn't!" Maggie exclaimed. "You guys have to have sex first!"**

**Tony was awestruck by what Maggie had said. "She is just like you!" Ziva managed to get out while she was practically choking because she was laughing so much. Ziva took a drink of water to clear her throat. **

"**Zivy? What's sex?" Lia questioned. This question being asked by the quiet four year old Ziva knew made her spit out the water she had been drinking. **

"**What!?" Ziva croaked. **

"**I know! I know!" Maggie cheered. "It's when a-" She was cut off when her dad put his hand over her mouth.**

"**She'll find out when she's older. Right Maggie?" Tony's gaze threatening Maggie to do anything else but agree with him.**

"**Aaahhhh…Yeah… What he said." Maggie said to Lia while gesturing to her dad. **

"**Okay," Ziva said getting the girls attention. "Time for you guys to get to bed."**

"**But there's only like ten minutes left of the movie! Can we please stay up to see the end? We'll go to bed right when it's done." Maggie negotiated for herself and Lia while Lia nodded her head vigorously. **

**Ziva and Tony shared a look. "Fine." They answered in unison. What happened next surprised both Tony and Ziva: Lia curled up on Tony's lap and Maggie sat next to Ziva with her head resting on the adult's shoulder. Tony looked at Ziva as she looked at him. Ziva raised a questioning eyebrow at him and he just shrugged.**

**They watched the rest of the movie and when the credits started to roll Tony was about to tell the girls to go to bed when he noticed that they were both asleep. Tony stood up holding Lia and walking to the bedroom. He set her down on the bed and was going to go back to the living room to take Maggie off Ziva's lap only to almost run into Ziva who was carrying Maggie in her arms. She laid her on the bed and both her and Tony walked out of the room into the living room.**

"**You didn't have to carry her; I know she is kind of heavy. I was coming back to get her." Tony said talking about how Ziva had carried Maggie into the bedroom for some reason thinking it was a big deal.**

"**I am not helpless Tony. Besides, she's not that heavy." Ziva said shrugging it off.**

"**More reason you're **_**my **_**ninja." Tony said leaning over to kiss Ziva who was sitting next to him on the couch. But before Tony's lips found hers, she got off the couch and started heading towards the bedroom. "Ziva, what's wrong?"**

"**Nothing is wrong, Tony. I want to kiss you, but after what happened last time we kissed, I'm not going to kiss you when Lia and Maggie are anywhere within a hundred feet." Ziva said before quietly slipping into the bedroom that the girls were sleeping in to get pajamas. She can out a few seconds later with a pair of cotton shorts and a tank-top. Tony went in right after she got out of the bedroom to get his sleepwear as well.**

**Ziva went into the bathroom to change but Tony had the same idea not knowing she was already in there. He opened the door right as she was taking her top off. Ziva saw him and immediately pulled her top back over her head cursing in Hebrew, luckily her body was turned away from the door so he didn't see anything. "Tony! What are you doing in here!?" she yelled at him as loud as she could without walking the two sleeping girls that were in the room across the hall.**

"**Ohmygod! I'm so sorry! I didn't see anything, I swear!" Tony said as fast as he could trying to convince her like a little kid would.**

"**Did you not get the hint that someone was in here by the closed door? Why are you still in here!?" Ziva said walking to him and pushing him out the door.**

"**Sorry, usually I'm the only person here so I kinda forgot. I'm so sorry!" Tony said from the outside of the bathroom door as Ziva finished changing. Ziva smirked. She really hadn't minded because she knew that he hadn't seen anything, if he had would have been a different matter though.**

**Ziva opened the door and walked out to stand next to Tony. "I know. I'm going to bed." she said giving him a kiss and walking into the bedroom.**

**Tony changed in the bathroom and also decided that it was time to go to bed. He walked into the bedroom and saw one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. Ziva was laying in the middle of the large king sized bed with Lia on her right side, her head laying on Ziva's arm snuggling close, and Maggie on her other side in the same position Lia was in. Ziva looked like she was asleep with a peaceful smile on her face. **

**Tony ran out into the living room and grabbed his cell phone off of the coffee table and went back into the bedroom and took a picture of his three girls. Yeah, **_**his girls**_**, he liked the sound of that. He sat his cell phone down on the night stand and crawled in the bed next to Lia like she had crawled into his lap only a little earlier in the evening. He soon fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.**

* * *

**Ziva awoke to a strange noise coming from the bathroom across the hall. She sat up in bed noticing that Lia was now turned away from her and was snuggling against Tony's side, both were sound asleep. She then looked to the other side of the bed and noticed that Maggie wasn't there. **

**She got out of bed as quietly as she could without moving the bed too much making sure Tony and Lia stayed asleep. She made her way out of the room and to the bathroom only to find Maggie violently throwing up into the toilet. "Maggie, are you alright?" **_**Okay, stupid question. She's throwing up, why would she be alright? **_**Ziva thought to herself as she moved to Maggie's side. "Do you want me to wake up your dad?" **

**Maggie looked up from the toilet and shook her head. Ziva could tell she wanted to say something so she got up off the ground and got a glass of water so Maggie could rinse her mouth out to talk. Maggie gratefully accepted the glass from Ziva and rinsed and spit a few times trying to get the taste out of her mouth before she talked. "No, don't wake him. I'm alright." she said right before she started puking again. Obviously she wasn't alright.**

**Ziva pulled Maggie's hair out of the way putting it in a pony tail so it wouldn't get dirty. Maggie's round of puking stopped so she looked up at Ziva and gave her a look the said thank you. "You're welcome." she said understanding what the look meant. They both sat on the floor of the bathroom for another fifteen minutes before Maggie decided that she was well enough to go back to bed.**

"**Do you want me to rinse your hair out in the sink?" Ziva ask Maggie noticing small specks of puking hanging from her hair.**

"**Yes, please." Maggie leaned over the sink while Ziva used shampoo to rinse out Maggie's hair well enough to last until morning when she could have a proper shower. After Ziva finished, they both quietly went back into the bed room and crawled back into bed, this time Lia and Maggie in the middle between Tony and Ziva.**

**Maggie and fallen back to sleep but Ziva was still awake, and apparently Tony was as well. "Is she okay?" Tony asked Ziva laying his head higher on his pillow so he could see Ziva above Lia's and Maggie's heads.**

"**You're awake? Sorry if we woke you. Maggie was throwing up so I helped her out." Ziva said tiredly.**

"**Why didn't you come get me? I could have taken care of her so you could have slept."**

"**She asked me not to."**

"**Yeah, but now neither of us has had much sleep and we have to be at work in two hours." Tony said looking at the clock on the bed side table. He waited for Ziva's replied but was answered with Ziva's snoring. **

**An hour later, Tony got up before the alarm went off and turned it off. He would go to work and tell Gibbs that Ziva had had a long night and needed sleep. He would be mad at anyone else for missing their first day of work, but he would definitely give an exception to his only daughter who had been helping one of his grand-daughters. Sure, she would be mad at him when she woke up but she really could use the sleep.**

* * *

**Ziva woke up noticing that Tony was no longer in the bed. Maggie was asleep next to her, facing away from her, with her head resting on Ziva's arm. Maggie was snuggling with Lia who was on her other side. Ziva craned her neck trying to turn her body around to see the clock that was behind her on the night stand.**

"**Shit." she said quietly as she quickly got out of bed. She quickly got dressed as Maggie and Lia both tiredly sat up in the bed.**

"**Where are you going?" Lia asked in Hebrew, too tired to both trying to figure out how to say it in English. **

"**Work, what am I supposed to do with you two?" Ziva said as she made her way out to the kitchen, Maggie and Lia following her. **

**Ziva found a note on the table that said:**

_**Ziva,**_

_**You had a rough night so sleep in. I'll tell Dad that you are sleeping in and to not expect you to come to work today, he'll understand.**_

_**Tony**_

_**Ps, you can bring Lia and Maggie along**_

**Ziva read the note and was instantly mad at Tony for not getting her up for her first day at NCIS. "Okay, I do not have to go to work today. Do you guys want me to make anything for breakfast?" Ziva asked Lia and Maggie. "Hey, Maggs, you feeling better?"**

"**Pancakes!" Maggie said. "Yeah. I feel fine now."**

"**With chocolate chips!" Lia added.**

"**Fine. You two go get dressed while I make them." Ziva said starting to pull stuff out of the cabinets. The two girls ran off to their room to get dressed. They came back a short while later wanting to help make the pancakes.**

"**Okay, Maggie here is your egg and Lia this is your's." Ziva said handing both of the girls an egg. "Crack it on the side of the bowl and pour it in, but don't let any of the shell get into it or we will have crunchy pancakes." Ziva said showing them over to the counter where she had a mixing bowl full of flour. **

**Maggie was tall enough to reach the bowl but Ziva had to pull over one of the chairs from the dinning room table for her to stand on. Maggie had successfully gotten her egg into the bowl with no shells but Lia wasn't as lucky. She had gotten the egg in the bowl but she had dropped the empty shell in as well. Ziva had to fish out the shell so they could continue.**

"**Now you girls can take turns mixing the bowl." Ziva said hang a mixing spoon to Maggie, that was a huge mistake. Between the two girls, when they supposedly had finished stirring, half of the contents of the bowl was sitting on the counter around it. They ended up having to use the pre-made pancake mix where you just have to add water and shake because Tony didn't have any more eggs in his fridge.**

**They had just finished eating breakfast and Lia and Maggie were trying to wash the dishes but ended up splashing each other, when Ziva's cell phone rang. "David." she answered it.**

"**Ziver, have you seen Tony?" Gibbs asked her.**

"**No, not since last night. Why is everything okay?"**

"**I'm not sure, but my gut is saying something is wrong. He left for coffee a hour and a half ago and he still isn't back yet. He isn't answering his phone either."**

"**Ohmygod! Can you come and pick me and the girls up? I need to help find him."**

"**Sure, I'll be there in ten minutes." Gibbs said hanging up.**

**Maggie and Lia looked and Ziva with concern. "Is something wrong with Daddy?" Maggie asked Ziva.**

"**Yes. We have to go to NICS."**

* * *

**Reviews have been going down: ( can we try and get at least 9 reviews please? please**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to those that reviewed! And Emily who wrote this while I was at a swim meet! This is a little shorter than normal, sorry. Enjoy!**

Tony awoke to a bunch of beeping machines that were attached to him with wires. A woman walked into the room but before he could ask her anything he blacked out.

Tony awoke a second time more aware than the first time. He was in a lot of pain coming from his head and arm. The arm in pain was in a cast so it was probably broken. He looked around and only now came to the conclusion that he was in the hospital.

The woman that he had seen earlier again came into Tony's room. He decided that she was a nurse because she was wearing scrubs.

"Nice to have you awake again." said the nurse.

"Wha--" Tony started to say but was cut off by the nurse.

"Don't talk." she said as she left the room.

_That was odd, _Tony thought. The nurse returned a few seconds later with a man that Tony figured was probably a doctor.

"Do you know where you are?" the doctor asked him while he shined a light in Tony's eyes.

"The hospital." Tony said, his voice rough. The nurse held up a glass of water for him to drink out of.

"What is your name?" the nurse asked as the doctor left the room to fill out Tony's chart.

"Tony Gibbs."

"What is the last thing you remember?" the nurse asked.

"Um… I was leaving a note for Ziva telling her to not come into work today. I got in my car and went to work. I remember going somewhere in my car after getting to work but my head hurts to much to remember. What happened after that?"

"You got in a car accident, Mr. Gibbs. Your head hurts because you cut it open and currently have five stitches in it. Who is Ziva? You said you left a note for her. Would you like me to call her or anybody else?"

"Ziva is my sister, er, was, then she left and now she is back, currently she is my girlfriend. Or something like that. Could you call my dad? He works at NCIS. I can't remember his number, my head hurts to much."

"I'll give you some more morphine." the nurse said fiddling with one of the machines Tony was attached to then leaving.

* * *

Gibbs had already gone and picked up Ziva, Lia, and Maggie from Tony's apartment and was now searching for a lead as to where Tony was at NCIS.

Ziva had refused to stay at the office while every body else was on their computers trying to find Tony. She was currently interviewing people at the coffee shop where Tony usually got his coffee.

Lia and Maggie were down with Ducky because he didn't have any bodies and he didn't have much to contribute to finding Tony being a medical examiner. Lia and Maggie were both very worried about Tony while Ducky tried his best to distract them with his stories.

Ziva had just finished interviewing people at the coffee shop, none of them remember seeing him, when she got in her car. She decided to circle the block to see if she could find any clues as to where he could be. She saw two cars that had been in an accident starting to get picked up by a tow truck when she noticed that one of them looked a lot like Tony's car. She quickly, and illegally, parked her car and went over to one of the few cops left at the scene.

"Was there a man in that car?" Ziva asked the man, pointing to the car that had the same license plate as Tony, proving it was his. _Please tell me it was stolen and that the guy that stole it crashed it, _Ziva thought.

"I don't have the authority to release that information." the cops said.

"I'm a federal agent," Ziva said showing him the badge that she had gotten earlier that day when she had first arrived at NCIS. "This is, er, was my brother's car. I need to know if he was in it." Ziva said in a threatening tone.

"Fine. There was a man in it and he had a badge like your's. Anything else or can I get back to work?"

"Where is he?"

"They took him to Bethesda."

Ziva was running to her car pulling out her cell phone before the cop had finished talking to her.

"Dad! I found his car. He got in an accident and was taken to Bethesda."

"_I know. His nurse just called me. I'm just leaving now. Can you come here and pick up the girls before you go to the hospital?"_

"Yeah, bye." she said hanging up. She had noticed that the nurse had called Gibbs and not her, but she didn't have much time to dwell on it as she speedily drove towards NCIS.

* * *

"Did you find Daddy?" Maggie asked eagerly as Ziva briskly walked into Autopsy.

"Yes. He was in a car accident. He is at the hospital."

"Is he okay?" Lia asked.

"I don't know. I was going to visit him now." Ziva said leaving. When she noticed that neither of the girls where following her she called over her shoulder, "Are you guys coming?" Both girls sprinted out of Autopsy following her.

They arrived only fifteen minutes later thanks to Ziva's uber fast driving. Lia and Maggie were hardly fazed by the by the high speed because of their need to see Tony as soon as possible.

They entered through the ER and were redirected to the third floor. They arrived at his room to find him laying in his bed talking to Gibbs. Gibbs was sitting in a chair next to his bed.

"Daddy!" "Tony!" Maggie and Lia yelled in unison as they jumped onto the bed to sit by his feet.

"Don't hurt him." Ziva instructed the two girls.

"Jeez, Zee. I survived a car crash, I think I can handle two girls sharing a bed with me. Speaking of which, that crash was not my fault."

"We can talk about that later. Did the doctor say when you get released?" Gibbs asked.

"No, I didn't." said the doctor walking into the room. "But as long as he doesn't do to much physical activity for the next few weeks, he can leave tomorrow morning. We need to keep him over night just to make sure he doesn't have a concussion. He can get the stitches out of his head in a week and the cast off in three weeks. Oh, and visiting hours end in a hour." he said then left the room.

"Do you hurt Daddy?" Maggie asked curiously.

"Not since you're here." He said gesturing for Maggie to came and lay next to him. Maggie was laying next to Tony when he noticed the look of sadness barely visible on Lia's face. "There's room for you up here, too." Tony said to Lia. She happily crawled to his other side. Though it was the side with the cast, she was still happy that Tony was including her.

"Ooh, ooh! This morning Zivy made us pancakes." Maggie said excitedly to Tony.

"With chocolate chips! We got to help make them!" Lia added just as excitedly.

"Wow, cool. Were they good?" Tony said pretending to be excited.

"The ones Zivy made were. Me and Lia kinda made a mess withours so there wasn't enough to make pancakes. But Zivy's were really good." Maggie explained.

"Lia, Maggie? How about we go and see if there is anything in the cafeteria that you want, okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Okay." They both happily agreed following him out of the room, leaving Tony and Ziva alone to talk.

"Zivy?" Tony asked Ziva teasingly.

"Lia always calls me that and now Maggie does, too. Not everybody can call me Zee." She said, teasing him right back.

They sat and talked a while, about how Ziva needed to get her own car and other simple things like that until Ziva said that she needed to get her own apartment.

"Um… or we could get a larger apartment, or maybe even a house?" Tony said starting out like a statement but ending it more like a question.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" Ziva asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I guess I am. So is that a yes or a no?"

"Um… we should ask the girls first, but if it is okay with them, it is okay with me."

"Great!"

"What's great?" Maggie asked as she, Lia, and Gibbs walked back into the room each holding a coffee cup but only one filled with coffee, the others two filled with hot chocolate,

"I'll tell you later." Tony said, not wanting to explain everything to both the girls and Gibbs.

A while later, a nurse called in to tell them that visiting hours were over. Both girls were asleep on either side of Tony. Ziva and Gibbs said good night to Tony and Gibbs picked up Maggie and Ziva did the same to Lia. Lia awoke a little as Ziva picked her up off the bed. Lia whispered to Tony, "Good night, Daddy."

Ziva almost dropped her, but didn't, and Tony started coughing like crazy causing Maggie to wake up and a nurse to come in and check on them. The nurse rushed Gibbs and Ziva, carrying the girls, out of the room so Tony could calm down. On the way out, Maggie had said good night to Tony.

Gibbs and Ziva decided that they would take his car and leave Ziva's car there, being a NCIS car. They put the two very tired girls in the back seat.

Half way home, Gibbs noticed that both girls were sound asleep in the back seat. So he decided to ask Ziva about what Lia had said. "Is there something you want to tell me about you and Tony?"

"Um… Tony and I are kind of, um… dating. Last night Maggie and Lia caught us kissing and they said some things. But I assure you that she said that because she is tired. Oh, and um… I think Tony and I are going to but a house together." Ziva said embarrassed that she had to explain to her dad that she was dating the guy that she once considered to be her brother.

"Wait… we're moving?!" Maggie asked.

_I really need to make sure they are both very asleep before I say or do anything that has to do with Tony and I in a relationship. _

**Please review! We'll try to get the next chapter up ASPA!**


	13. Chapter 13

**(¯`v´¯) `*.¸.*´¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´* **

**I'm so so so so so so so soooooooooo super sorry for the extremely long wait! I've had school, high school registration, swim, got asked out on my first date, said yes to the date, more school, more swim, got grounded, got grounded again and the Olympics started. I tried to make this a good chapter and I'm pretty proud of it. It's on the longer side compared to the other chapters so I hope that makes up for the wait. Go team USA!-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Wait…We're moving?!"

"Well…um…" Ziva looked at Gibbs for some help on how to answer and girl.

"Maggie, your dad and Ziva are just thinking about it. So don't get too excided about-" Gibbs tried explaining to his granddaughter but was unable to accomplish this task before she was already waking up Lia to tell her the news.

"Lia! Lia! Wake up! We're gonna move!" Maggie was a lot more exited than Lia was considering Lia loves her sleep.

"Ggggrrrrr, let me sleep or…" Lia trailed off as she fell asleep again. But Maggie was persistent and kept nudging Lia trying to wake her up to tell her the news again. Finally, Lia was put up with the pestering and started kicking at Maggie.

Ziva turned around in her seat when the first cry of pain rang out. "Hey! Lia, stop it!"

"But she started it! She kept pushing me!"

"Was not! I was barely tapping you!"

"Both of you, cut it out! Lia, I know it has been a hard week for you and Maggie, this most seem weird with every thing that has happened. This hasn't been any easer on Ziva though, so just give her a break and be nice to each other. Okay?" Gibbs said giving Ziva a look meaning _I'll take care of it. _Ziva mouthed a silent thank you to him.

"Fine," Lia and Maggie said at the same time. Gibbs was really hoping he could drive back to Tony's apartment before they started asking more questions about moving, not that he wanted to leave Ziva with them, but he had a way of digging himself a hole trying to explain things to little girls.

"Soooo, are we moving, Zivy?" Lia asked now fully awake in the backseat.

"Maybe, Tony and I have to talk about it." Just then, Gibbs pulled into the apartment complex's parking lot. Gibbs parked the car and got out and helped Maggie out of the car while Ziva helped Lia out of the car.

Ziva held Lia on her hip and walked with Maggie at her side to Tony's apartment door. Gibbs opened the door and help the three women in the door. "Good night, ladies." Gibbs said as he hugged each one of them and left.

"I think it is time for you two to go to bed." Ziva said. Lia had practically fallen asleep on her hip and Maggie wasn't to far behind being barely able to stand.

"Nooo! I'm not tired!" said Maggie trying to wake herself up. "I want to watch a movie!"

"Me to," Lia said hardly loud enough to be heard. She was obviously trying to act like a big kid that gets to stay up late, er, nine o'clock, if you call that late.

"You know, the faster you get to sleep, the faster Tony gets to come home." Ziva said trying to con the girls into believing that.

"Uh uh! It's the same amount of time!" said Maggie smartly. She and Lia gave Ziva puppy eyes and Ziva had to give in, they were more convincing than Gibbs' stare.

"Fine, but we watch it in the bedroom so if you fall asleep I don't have to carry you."

"Yeah!" Maggie said running into the bedroom. Ziva set Lia down and she also ran into the bedroom.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Ziva asked as she stood in the doorway of the bedroom looking at the two girls already snuggled under the covers ready for the movie that they hadn't bother to pick out to start.

"Princess Diaries!" Lia yelled and her and Maggie started giggling like crazy. Ziva walked out to the living room and found it on the shelf. She went back into the bedroom and put it in the DVD player.

Ziva, Lia, and Maggie were all watching the movie when Maggie asked, "Is it possible that I'm a princess?"

"Honestly, probably not. But you and Lia will always be my princesses." Ziva said kind of awkwardly. She had no idea how to tell a child that their dreams would never come true.

"Tomorrow, can we play princess before we go and pick Daddy up?" Maggie asked.

"Sure, now how about we finish watching the movie?" Ziva asked and they both grew quiet. When the movie finished, both girls were asleep so Ziva just turned off the tv and said she would take care of the DVD tomorrow.

* * *

Ziva woke up the next morning being bounced around the bed. Maggie and Lia were jumping of the bed chanting "Princess! Princess!" trying to get Ziva to wake up and play with them.

"I'm up! How about we have breakfast first?" Ziva asked trying to climb out of bed with out being jumped on, but Maggie and Lia pulled her up to jump with them. All three girls were jumping until Lia fell off and hit her head on the bed side table. She started crying so Ziva jumped down and inspected her head.

"Only a bump. You feel better in a little while. Maggie, stop jumping before you hurt yourself as well." Ziva said. Maggie got down and went out to the kitchen. Ziva picked up a still crying Lia and followed Maggie out to the kitchen.

Maggie grabbed an icepack out of the freezer and handed it to Lia. Ziva set Lia down to start making something to eat for breakfast. Ziva riffled through the cabinets and couldn't fine any pancake mix. One of the only things she found was cereal. "Well, it looks like we're going to have to have cereal for breakfast. We really should go grocery shopping this morning."

"But you said we could play princess this morning!" the girls complained.

"How about we play princess and prince after we go and pick up Tony later today?" Ziva tried to reason with them.

Lia looked at Maggie because she was unsure if to agree with her or not. "Deal," Maggie said. "But only if we came get some ice cream when we're at the store cause Daddy always forgets to get it when he goes."

Ziva laughed at Maggie complaint but nodded. "Why don't you guys go get dressed cause the sooner we're done shopping the sooner we can go pick up Tony." At this the girls raced each other to the bedroom. When the girls were done Ziva went in to change. Every one was walking out the doors to the parking lot when Ziva abruptly stopped. "Shit!" Ziva mumbled under her breath.

"Oooooooo! You said a bad word!" Ziva rolled her eyes at Maggie's remark. "What's wrong anyways?"

"I just realized that we don't have a car and that Dad drove us yesterday. So…Who feels like going shopping with Mom… erm…Grandma?"

* * *

A half hour later Ziva, Maggie, Lia, and Jen were standing in front of the cooler that held milk arguing what kind to get. Maggie and Lia wanted chocolate for obvious reasons. Jen was saying that they should get skim milk being the healthiest. Ziva refused to get skim do to the fact that it was thick and chunky. In the end they settled on chocolate and 2% milk.

At the deli counter, they got ham for some sandwiches. Ziva felt very uncomfortable when the lady behind the counter said how nice it was that three sister go shopping together even with such a big age gap. It got worst when Maggie was nice enough to say that Ziva was going to be her mom. That earned a weird glare from the lady.

After forty-five minutes of shopping and another argument over what kind of ice cream to get, the four girls where back in Jen's car on the way to Tony's house. When they got there, Ziva put Lia down for a nap and then went to help Maggie and Jen with putting the food away.

"So Dad told me that you and Tony are dating. Is that true?" Jen inquired.

"Yep, I guess it is." Ziva said with a smile.

"You should have seen them kiss! It was discussing! It was making me gag." Maggie said from the table where she was eating her ice cram. The women laughed at her comment knowing some day that that would change.

"Are we going to pick up Tony once Lia gets done with her nap?" Ziva asked Jen and Maggie.

"I wish Lia would hurry up! Ziva can't you get her up?" Maggie said earning a stern look from Jen because she notice Ziva doing nothing to discipline Maggie. "Sorry." She mumbled to Ziva.

"Why don't you go wash off your face cause you have ice cream all over it?" Jen said nudging Maggie towards the bathroom. When Maggie was out of earshot Jen started talking to Ziva, "Why didn't you say anything to Maggie when she was being rude to you?"

"I don't know. I'm not really good at the whole being a parent and discipline thing." Ziva said with a sigh.

"Tip: don't think of it as discipline. Just think of yourself back in high school and having to stick up for yourself."

"But I didn't go to high school; I was home schooled." Ziva said as she curled up on the couch.

"Your dad really home schooled you?" Jen asked skeptically.

"Well I don't consider _Eli _my father and he hired some one to home school me." Ziva said.

"Oh, well that wasn't the point. What I meant is that you have to stick up for yourself. Do you remember that time you broke that kids nose?" Jen and Ziva smiled at the memory.

"He totally deserved it!" Ziva sighed. " I miss that."

"What? Being young and doing stuff without getting in trouble?" Jen thought she meant.

"Well yes but more of my life living with you and Dad. When I went back to Israel, I absolutely hated it. Eli was never around and when he was he was usually yelling at me or making me train." Ziva said with a distant look in her eyes.

"He made you join Mossad, didn't he."

"I suppose he didn't make me but he never really left any other options. He had me go on my first mission when I was 16. I also killed my first person that same year."

"Have you talk to Tony about any of this?"

"Nope but we eventually will have to."

"What if me and Dad took Maggie and Lia to the zoo tomorrow? That would give you and Tony some time to talk."

Ziva leaned over and hugged the person she considered to be her mother, "That would be awesome. Thank you. Where's Maggie? She's been gone for like ten minutes now." Ziva stood up and walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. She stopped briefly in the bedroom to make sure Lia was still sleeping but was surprised when she found both Lia and Maggie laying on the bed sleeping. Ziva laughed lightly at the sight and made her way back to the living room. "Well they're both sleeping. Do you think you could stay here and I could use your car to go pick up Tony?"

"That's fine but what about your car? It's still there." Jen stated logically.

"I'll make Tony drive it. He should be fine anyways." Ziva said with a smile.

* * *

Forty minutes later Ziva was standing on one side of a curtain waiting for Tony to finish changing. "Tony hurry-" Ziva started but stopped when the curtain opened revealing a grinning Tony.

"Don't tell me to hurry up. I thought you knew that discharge started _two _hours ago! So technically, I've been waiting for you."

"My car's been here all night. You could have left."

"That is where you're wrong, I don't have the keys."

"Well here they are," Ziva said throwing the keys at him.

"You're making me drive. Aawww, come on!" Tony complained.

"You have to drive one car while I drive the other," Ziva said with a smirk.

* * *

Tony and Ziva entered the apartment together and were greeted by Jen telling them that the girls were still asleep. The couple walked into the bedroom to find the girls curled up next to each other on the bed. Tony sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook both girls awake while Ziva sat at the end. Lia opened her eyes and saw Tony and immediately jumped into his awaiting arms. Maggie awoke and joined making it a group hug.

"You're back!" Maggie said into his chest.

"Please never make us think you died again." Lia whispered into his should where her head was resting.

"I'll try not to." Tony said with a laugh. Maggie crawled over by Ziva and pulled her into a hug to while Lia shifted into a more comfortable position and Tony's lap.

After a little while, the four made there way to the kitchen to find something for a late lunch or early diner depending on who you were. They found a note from Jen say that she had to go to an emergency meeting at work and that she would pick the girls up at eleven tomorrow. Ziva then had to explain to everyone why Jen was going to pick them up. Tony made a mental to thank his mom and dad when they came by tomorrow. Tony made everyone grilled cheese sandwiches to eat. Once everyone was done eating, Tony and Ziva were forced to play princess and prince. Tony had to go on a quest to kill the dragons, Lia and Maggie, in order to save the princess, Ziva. By the time Ziva and Tony convinced the girls that they had had enough of the princess and prince playing, it was close to seven o'clock. Tony and Lia had decided to go to bed because Lia was still only four and was tired and Tony was still recovering.

"Zivy?" Maggie asked taking her eyes off the T.V. where her and Ziva were watching the Olympics.

"Yes?" Ziva asked looking down at the girl that was leaning against her.

"I don't want to get annoying with asking you but could you tell me the story about when you were younger?"

"Sure," Ziva took a deep breath and started the story figuring it would be practice for when she had to talk to Tony the next day. "Well when I was five my mom and sister died in a suicide bombing when they were in the car. I didn't know my dad and had no other family members so I was put up for adoption. From there, I was adopted my Grandma and Grandpa. I loved living with them; I had so much fun. I was there for about eight month before my real dad found me and demanded that I go back to Israel with him. Grandma and Grandpa didn't want me to go and neither did I so they took it to court. We lost and I had to go back to Israel. I wrote lots of letters to people here in the US but I don't think anybody ever got them."

"Did you like it in Israel?" Maggie asked when it seemed like Ziva was done with her story.

Ziva sighed, "I guess I'm still trying to figure that out."

"Oh, okay." And with that, they went back to watching the Olympics and eventually fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Please review! Even if it's just to complain about the wait! Lol! So… yeah…please review!

Bye~Amanda :P :D


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I don't really have an excuse except that I lost my ambition to write for a while but now it's back. Oh and I joined a curling league! Curling is the sport where you have the rock and you through it down the ice and the people sweeping. Oh and my birthday is tomorrow (march 13) so yeah enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The next morning, Tony walked out of the shower and found Ziva sitting on the couch reading a book. "Op, sorry did I wake you up?" Tony asked in a not hushed voice.

Ziva put her finger up to her lips to signal Tony to be quiet then pointed at Maggie who had her head resting on Ziva's lap. "No, I was already awake and waiting for you to get out of the shower." Ziva lifted Maggie's head off her lap so she could get up to take her shower. "Can you take Maggie to the bed room?" Ziva paused a moment to stretch. "The couch isn't very comfortable."

Tony chuckled at Ziva's last statement then walked to the couch to pick up his daughter.

A half hour later Ziva walked into the kitchen towel drying her hair and was wearing jean shorts and a tank top. Tony and the girls were sitting at the table eating cereal. Ziva walked into the kitchen and got out a cup and poured herself a glass of apple juice and asked if anybody else wanted anything to drink. Once all the drinks were poured, Ziva went to the table and sat next to Maggie.

"Zivy? Would help me pick out something to wear today?" Maggie inquired after breakfast was pick up.

"Sure I'm just going to get Lia in the bath first. I'll be up in like five minutes." Maggie went down the hallway to presumably start look for something to wear. Ziva walked over to were Lia was sitting on the counter were she was watching Tony was the dishes. "You have yet to take a bath since we've been here. You smell so lets go get up cleaned up."

In the distance you could hear Maggie calling for Ziva to come help. "You go help her. And I'll get," Tony pointed and Lia, "clean." Lia started giggling as Tony picked her up and set her on his shoulder and walked toward the bathroom.

Ziva just smiled and shook her head at the site and made her way down the hallway and in to the bedroom. As she entered the bedroom, Ziva found Maggie messing with her Ipod and Ipod dock. The room filled with the Jonas Brother's song Love Bug. Ziva raised an eyebrow at Maggie. "Didn't think you would be into the Jonas Brothers."

"I'm not really. But the song fits for the moment." Maggie just smiled.

Then it hit Ziva; Maggie was mocking her for like Tony. "HEY!" The next thing Maggie knew she was being hit with a pillow. Maggie grab a pillow of her own and started hitting Ziva back. They were having fun attacking each other until Tony walked in to find something for Lia to wear.

Maggie and Ziva turned towards Tony, and without warning, start hitting him with their pillows. "Hey! What is this? Team up against Daddy day?" Tony asked ducking blows from a pillow.

"That is exactly what this is Daddy!" Maggie said jumping onto Tony's back.

"I don't think so!" Tony said jumping onto the bed and having Maggie fall off.

"TOOONNNEEY!" could be heard coming from the bathroom.

"I'll go get her," said Tony, "then how about we do something fun after you get back from the zoo since Ziva and I don't have to go to work."

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! What are we going to do?!?" Maggie asked excitedly.

"I'll tell you when I can tell Lia as well." Tony said walking out of the room towards the bathroom.

"Ziva, will you tell me?" Maggie asked sweetly while going through the closet to find something to wear.

"I do not even know where we are going. Now you need to get dressed cause Grandma and Grandpa will be here in forty minutes."

It was a half hour later and Maggie and Lia were sitting by the window dressed both in jean shorts and almost matching green tank tops. "They're here!" Maggie called has a car pulled into a parking space in to parking lot. "Can we go out and meet them?"

"Yeah." Tony said looking up from the laptop he was looking at. The girls ran out the door. Ziva moved to sit next to Tony on the couch to see what he was looking at. Ziva smiled at what she saw. "This is what I was thinking about doing when they got back."

"I'm sure they would love it."

In walk the girls, Jen, and Gibbs ready for their trip to the zoo. "Do you girls have every thing then?"

The girls nodded and went over to Tony and Ziva and gave them each a hug and told them that they loved them. Then the girls were on their way out the door.

The couple sat in silence and looked at the screen on the laptop until Tony closed it and set it aside and turned to Ziva. "So, you said we need to talk."

"Well…um," Ziva was fidgeting with her hands until Tony set his hands on hers to calm her. "Well you know I haven't had the most… normal I guess you could say, life and I just really need to talk to someone about it. And I don't want anything from the past coming up and tearing us apart. You get what I'm saying right?"

"I totally understand were you're coming from and completely agree. So shoot."

Ziva took a deep breath before she began. "Well, lets see, so after Eli took me back to Israel-"

"You call you're dad by his first name?"

"He was never really a father to me. Yeah he paid for my schooling and training but was he ever there for anything? Of course not! He was too busy with his work for his own daughter that he probably didn't even want! So what if he really did want me, it was probably only so he could have the assassin. I mean he started my self-defense classes when I had not even be in the country two weeks. He never let me hang out with friends even though the I only had a couple who had parents that were friends with Eli. He never let me date either but I still did anyways."

"Wow, and I though Mom and Dad were over controlling." Tony and Ziva laughed lightly.

"Continuing, I got my GED when I was 16 and went on my first mission shortly after. I was in Brazil with another agent and we were supposed to terminate a rising weapons dealer, Marc Vecales, famous for the weapons he could get for you. My partner, Alec, and I were in a hotel with a window facing Vecales. I had my gun trained on him when I heard a click from behind me. I turn around and Alec has a gun on me. Alec was working for Vecales. From there we struggled and ended in me hitting him in the head with a vase which I latter found out had killed him."

"Your first kill." Tony whispered. He pulled Ziva onto him lap like he did when Maggie was sad.

Ziva rested her head against Tony's chest and continued with her life story. "When I got back to Israel, my father had a dinner with all of his friends in honor of my first kill. That tore me apart to see all these people happy that someone had died. After that it got easier because I never had to see Eli due to all the missions he sent me on. Eventually those mission led me here and that I'm thankful for." And with that, Ziva tilted her head up and kissed Tony. "Your turn." Ziva said into his lips and then kissed him again.

"If you want-" kiss "me to-" kiss "tell you about-" kiss "life after you-" kiss "left you're going to have-" kiss "to stop kissing me." Tony said with a smirk.

"Fine your turn to shoot" Ziva said with a pout.

"Just to inform you, my story won't be as interesting as yours but I don't think anybody can beat yours." Ziva laughed. "Well after you left I was so broken and Jeanne kinda took advantage of me. We dated trough the rest of high school and broke up before we both left for collage. One year we met up during summer break and got drunk and nine months later had Maggie. After that we go married. We were married for three year and then got a divorce. Since then I have had a couple of dates but none were promising as opposed to Jeanne who has a new guy every month." This made Ziva chuckle.

By the time the two were done talking is had been two hours since Jen and Gibbs had picked up Lia and Maggie. They had yet to talk about there future together. "I start work at NCIS in five days. I was wondering what Maggie and Lia were going to do while were at work."

"I've had this deal with Maggie since she started school that she gets to hangout with me at work for the first three weeks she has off for summer vacation but then she has to go to this day camp."

"What's a day camp?" Ziva asked having never hear of it.

"Its kinda like a day care but it's outside most of the time and they go swimming and hiking and outdoor stuff like that." Tony explained.

"Well that sounds fun. I think Lia would really enjoy that. Think we'll have enough time to watch a movie before the girls come home?"

"There's always enough time for a movie!" Tony said and got up to start a movie.

* * *

Meanwhile at the zoo Maggie and Lia were having a blast. They saw all the animals and got cotton candy and ice cream. They were now on their way home and Lia was sleeping. When they go to the apartment Lia jolted away went the car stopped and was now extremely hyper. Lia ran into the apartment and started talking a mile a minute about everything they had done. Tony and Ziva said their good byes to their parents and went back into the living room where they were going to announce the new about what they were going to do.

"Tony and I were thinking about doing something this evening." Ziva started.

"What?!" Lia asked still on her high from sugar and resent rest.

"Well, we were wondering if you wanted to go look for a house."

"YES!"

* * *

**So next chapter will be house hunting and Emily really wants to write that so I'll pester her about hurrying to write it (: please review!**

**Bye~ Amanda **


	15. Chapter 15

**Yeah! Fast update! So Emily wrote the first and last part and I wrote the rest so thank her. On with the story! PS: And thank you guys for your awesome reviews and anybody that wished me happy birthday!**

* * *

Tony had made spaghetti for dinner. At the moment, the family was cleaning up the dishes and getting ready to leave. Tony had picked out three houses for them to look at that night. All of them were three bedrooms with two bathrooms and were a reasonable distance from NCIS.

Maggie came out of her room with shoes and socks in one hand and a case in the other. "Should I bring my camera so we can look at all of the option when we have been to all of the houses?" she asked.

"That's a great idea." Tony said putting his own shoes on. "You guys ready to go?" he asked Ziva, Lia, and Maggie.

"Yes." Ziva and Lia said.

"Hello? Didn't you just see me with my shoes in my hand and not on my feet?" Maggie asked smart-alecky.

"She is definitely your daughter." Ziva said while tying one of Maggie's shoes while she tied the other to speed up the process.

"Hurry up, we're burning daylight." Tony said.

Maggie stood up once both shoes were finally on and said, "Now we can leave."

The four family members filed out of the small apartment and headed towards Tony's car. They were all buckled in the car and were about to leave when Tony said, "I forgot my wallet, be right back." He got out of the car and ran into the apartment building.

"And I'm the one burning daylight!" Maggie shouted pointedly. Lia and Ziva laughed at her funny comment.

Tony got back in the vehicle and said, "Everybody got everything?"

"Just drive the car!" Ziva shouted.

"Yes, ma'am." Tony said finally pulling out of the parking lot.

They pulled over to the side of the road in a smallish neighborhood. They were parked in the street outside of a house. The house was two stories and had a wrap around porch. It was a tan color with burgundy shutters.

The family filed out of the car and walked up to the front porch where a realtor was standing and smiling and waving at the girls. "This is going to be so FUN!" Ziva whispered to Tony sarcastically.

"Calm down, she is just being nice." Tony responded. They met the lady at the front door to the house.

"Welcome! I'm Cindy. I see your looking at buying this lovely home. Let me show you around." She lead them through the front door and into what must have been the entry way just off of the living room on the right side. To their left was a dining room with a kitchen located behind that. Right in front of them was a stair case leading up to the second floor.

When the lady turned around to lead them into the living room the also wrapped around the stairs to meet up with the other side of the kitchen, Lia whispered to Maggie, "This lady is kind of scary."

"Exactly what I thought!" Maggie said. She then whispered to Ziva, "This lady is scaring me and Lia."

"Daddy said we just have to look at the house then we can leave. I promise if we have to spend more than a half hour here I will personally hurt your dad and say we have to take him to the hospital so we can leave." Ziva said. Lia and Maggie started giggling.

The realtor lead them upstairs after touring the rest of the first floor. The upstairs had all three bedroom and both bathrooms. Ziva pointed out that not have a bathroom on the first floor could be kind of inconvenient.

Maggie and Lia liked it because they shared a bathroom and connected to both of their rooms. So to get to the other's room, the just had to walk through the bathroom.

They ended up leaving the house not very impressed. It was okay but not really what they were looking for and it was a little over their price rang.

* * *

The next house was located only two blocks away and they still had 35 minutes till they were set to meet the realtor at the house, so they decided to stop at McDonalds. Maggie and Lia got McNuggets and Tony and Ziva both got cheeseburgers.

"So the next house already has a pool and swing set there. It is also-"

"I want that one!" Maggie exclaimed. "I could practice my swimming and me and Lia could play on the swings and stuff." Lia was nodding her head in agreement.

"As I was saying, it's also my favorite."

Ziva checked her phone for the time. "We should get going so we're not late."

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ziva mumbled as they got out of the car.

"Daddy!" Maggie also complained. It was just their luck that Cindy was also the realtor for this house too. And if it was possible, her smile was even bigger now than it was when they first met.

"Well isn't this a co-wink-y-dink! Lets head inside so I can tell you all about this house!" Cindy led the way inside.

Ziva nudged Maggie with her elbow and Maggie looked up. "What's a cow-ink-i-dinky?" Ziva asked while Tony was talking to Cindy about the wood flooring.

"Well a _co-wink-y-dink _is the same thing as a coincidence." Maggie said with a smirk.

"She could have just said that!"

Everybody loved the house. There was two bedrooms on the ground floor the could be for Maggie and Lia that were bigger than the bedrooms at the other house. Tony liked the fact that the master bedroom was the only bedroom on the second floor and that it had some privacy. Ziva instantly fell in love with the whirlpool bathtub in the master bath and the walk in closet. Everyone loved the big backyard with the in-ground pool and the swing set but still had a grassy area.

The realtor left for a minute to make a phone call so Tony and Ziva had time to talk while Maggie a Lia played on the swing set.

"So what do you think?" Ziva asked.

"Honestly, I love it. I would totally put an offer down."

"Okay." Ziva said with a smile.

"Okay what? My opinion is just 'okay'." Tony said kind of hurt.

"Okay, lets make an offer." Ziva said still smiling.

"Really?" Ziva nodded. "This is why I love you!" Tony froze at what he had said and Ziva was just starring at him. Tony was saved when Cindy came back outside.

"So have we made any decisions yet?" Cindy said in her overly cheerful voice.

Ziva broke eye contact with Tony and put on her fake smile and turn to the realtor. "We'd like to make an offer."

Cindy started clapping her hand together. "This is so exciting!" Ziva just rolled her eyes at the annoying lady.

* * *

The happy family walked back into their old apartment. Ziva and Tony where thrilled that they were able to put an offer in for the house, and the realtor said the current owners would probably accept the offer.

Lia and Maggie were both very tired from their day at the zoo then house shopping. Lia had fallen asleep in the car and Tony had to carry her inside and put her right to bed. Maggie willed herself into the apartment and then barely made it to her bed before she passed out of exhaustion.

When both girls where in bed, Tony and Ziva sat down on the couch to talk about the days events. Tony was resting against the arm rest with Ziva laying on his chest. "What you said earlier, at the house, is it true?" Ziva asked looking up at him.

"I just bought a house with you. What do you think?"

"I think that you are trying to avoid the question."

"Right, sorry. I'll admit it, I'm in love with you. Your were the perfect little sister when you were five and now you're the perfect girlfriend."

"See, now was that that hard?" Ziva said teasingly.

"No."

"Didn't think so. I love you, too. You know that right?"

"Let me see." Tony said while leaning down to kiss her. Their lips met and sparks flew. It was just about to get more PG-13 when the phone rang.

Tony hesitantly pulled away to answer the phone. "DiNozzo-- Hi, Jeanne.--- What!--- Yeah she's fine--- Yeah, I'll talk to you latter---Bye," Tony said hanging up.

"What did she want?" Ziva asked rather bluntly.

"Apparently some one is trying to kill her and might go through Maggie to do it."

* * *

**So the last part was Emily's idea. What's gonna happen? *evil laugh* lol (: please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola! Sorry about the delay but I had a big school project but now it's spring break! So this is kinda shorter and is kinda a filler chapter, sorry. The weather sucks here! Last week it was in the eight's and now tomorrow it is supposed to snow! I appreciate all the reviews! **

* * *

"Apparently some one is trying to kill her and might go through Maggie to do it."

"Oh…wow! Should we wake Maggie to tell her?" Ziva asked.

"Um… Could you get her up? I-I need a minute to think."

Ziva got up and gave Tony a kiss on the forehead before making her way towards the bedroom. She opened the bedroom door and looked in but Maggie wasn't on the bed. Ziva went in and searched for the girl. The bathroom door was shut and light was pouring out from underneath it. Ziva went over and lightly tapped on the door. "Maggie, can I come in?"

"Sure." Came the reply.

Ziva tried to turn the handle but the door was locked. "You're going to have to unlock the door."

"I know you can pick a lock. Open it your self."

Ziva sighed. "Maggie! Get over here and unlock this door so I can come in!" She was trying to keep her voice down so she didn't wake Lia.

"No! I'm not the one that wants to get in." Ziva could tell Maggie was mad. With that, Ziva left to get her lock picking kit from her backpack in the living room.

Tony was on the phone presumably with their dad when Ziva walked into the living room. He raise an eyebrow in question but Ziva held up her hand. "Don't even start." Tony just shook his head.

Ziva made it back to the door and easily picked the lock. Maggie was sitting on the ground leaning up against and Ziva took a seat next to her. The girl looked like she was about to cry. "Is someone really trying to hurt me?"

"I guess you heard. We don't know for sure yet, but I can assure you that you will be just fine." Ziva wrapped her arm around the girls shoulders and Maggie rested her head on the woman's shoulder. "You'll be okay." Ziva whispered into the air.

Maggie lifted her head to look at Ziva. "_We'll _be okay."

After a couple minutes of silence, Ziva lifted her arm and stood up. "We should go see how your dad's doing. He was really freaking out." Ziva extended her hand to help Maggie up and they exited the bathroom in search of Tony.

Ziva and Maggie found Tony sitting ion the couch in the living room with his head in his hands. He heard them walk into the room and looked up and said, "Dad said that he is getting a safe house arranged in Virginia for us. He said he'll be here at eight tomorrow morning to pick us up. He suggested that we pack clothes and other things we will need for a few weeks."

"A few weeks!" Maggie yelled. She broke down in tears. Ziva sat down on the couch next to Tony and pulled Maggie into her lap and kissed her forehead. Lia must have heard Maggie's outburst because she sleepily walked into the living room. Her eyes were barely open as she crawled onto the couch and curled up against Tony's side.

Five minutes later, both of the girls were asleep. Tony and Ziva looked at each other knowing that they still had stuff to get ready for the events of the next few weeks before they would be able to go to bed, not that they would be able to sleep very well.

They decided to leave the girls sleeping on the couch because they had to pack clothes that were located in the bed room. They were packing clothed in silence with the occasional excuse me when ever they got in each others way.

Ziva was in charge packing her clothes as well as Maggie and Lia's clothes as well. Tony had to pack his stuff and anything else the family might need. He finished before Ziva did and was sitting on the bed watching her finish.

He saw her pull a backpack out of the back of the closet and unzip it. He sat up a little bit to see what she was pulling out of the bag and was shocked to see her pulling a few hand guns out of the bag. "Have those been there the whole time?" He asked some what worriedly.

"Yes." she said simply not really understanding his worry. She tucked two of the guns into a side pocket on her suite case and tucked the last one into the back of her jeans, just in case.

"You weren't worried that Maggie or Lia could find those and get hurt?"

Ziva tilted her head to the side in thought then laughed. "I suck at being a mom, don't I?"

"Not one of your better ideas there, but other than that, you've been awesome. But do you really think the guns are necessary?"

"Your daughter may or may not have someone after her and you are asking me if guns are necessary?" she asked.

"Enough said. I'm getting a beer from the kitchen?" he said.

"Could you grab one for me?" she said smirking.

"You're only 20, aren't you?"

"You are really smart!" Ziva said sarcastically.

"Sorry to say but the drinking age in the good old US of A is 21." Tony replied with a smirk.

"Come on! I was just on a six month assignment in Germany!" Ziva thought for a moment. "I have four months and 13 days till I can drink." She had finished her packing and laid on the bed. Tony came back and set his beer on the night stand and laid down next to her. Ziva rested her head on his chest.

After a few minutes of silence, Tony decided he had to break it, "Do you find it weird dating someone that has a nine year old daughter that said person had when you were eleven?"

"You really know how to ruin a moment." When Tony didn't say anything truly waiting for a response she finally answers the hard question, "I guess it is somewhat odd, I guess I've never thought about it before. Maggie doesn't seem to have a problem with it, so I think I'm okay with it."

"Good to know."

They both fell asleep only a few minutes later.

* * *

"Daddy! Zivy! Wake up!" Maggie yelled while nudging both of them. Tony and Ziva were both laying on the bed. Ziva's head was on Tony's chest with one of her legs thrown over his.

"What?" Ziva said groggily as she lifted her head.

"It's 8:10 and Grandpa is here."

"Aw shit! Tony get up!" Ziva jumped out of bed and ran to the closet to get some clothes to change into. Tony did the same and Maggie went back to the living room. Five minutes later Tony and Ziva walked into the living room to find Gibbs serving the girls cereal.

"Took you two long enough. We were supposed to leave fifteen minutes ago." Their dad complained. "Grab something to eat in the car. Tony, you and I'll load the Suburban an-"

"Yes! I'm glad you didn't get us a minivan!" Tony told his dad.

Gibbs just smiled. "As I was saying, Ziva could you please make sure the girls have everything they'll need?"

"Why does she get a please?" Tony complained.

Ziva just smirked. "I'm the favorite! HA!"

Gibbs head slapped them both and the girls laughed. "Knock it off and do what I told you to do."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please reivew! I'm going to try to get an update by the end of the weekend by no promises.**

**Amanda **


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy dance for fast updating!!! I wrote this whole chapter by myself without Emily's help which is good for me!!! This chapter is almost twice as long as last chapter! Yay! Enjoy!**

* * *

They had been in the car for less than a five minutes and they were already hearing complaints. "How long does it take to get there?" Maggie asked.

"It will take about a hour." Gibbs answered from the driver's seat. Tony was sitting up in the passenger's seat and Ziva was lucky enough to have to sit between Maggie and Lia in the back seat. Ziva would have loved to be in the way back row by herself except that the seats had to be taken out so they could fit all of their belongings that they would need at the safe house.

"An HOUR! But we've been driving for like a half hour already right! So we're almost there!" Maggie complained yet again.

"We're not even on the high way yet." Ziva said while trying to slouch down to get more comfortable.

"Really!" That was the end of complaining for awhile.

During most of the ride Gibbs was silent, Tony was playing games on his phone, Lia was sleeping in her car seat, and Ziva and Maggie were listening to Maggie's Ipod.

All was pretty much silent up until Ziva fell asleep and started to snore. Everybody ignored it until it was almost unbearably loud in the quiet car. Out of everybody in the car, Maggie was the most annoyed. Ziva had her head on the girls shoulder and was snoring right into Maggie's ear. Tony turned around to find his daughter staring at him with a frown. Tony pointed a finger and laughed at her without making noise much like a mime would. Maggie just stuck her tongue out at him. Maggie then proceeded to poke Ziva in the side hoping she would wake up are at least move off of her shoulder. After a minute of poking that wasn't working, Maggie took direct action by pushing Ziva over so she was now leaning on Lia's car seat. Maggie looked back to her dad with a triumphant smile and it was Tony's turn to stick his tongue out.

Twenty minutes later, they had reached the safe house. Ziva and Lia were still sleeping soundly and Ziva was still snoring. Maggie shook Ziva to get her to wake up and was successful. Tony opened Lia's door and unbuckled her from her seat and lifted her up. Everybody was out of the car and staring at the house. The house was huge. It had French doors and above that there was a window that you could see a large chandelier through. It also had a three car garage and an astounding amount of windows.

"Dad, I didn't think the agency could afford a safe house that was this big." Tony said jokingly.

Gibbs looked at him then to Ziva then to the girls. "Lia? Maggie? Why don't you go check out the house." The girls didn't have to be told a second time. Tony set Lia down and the girls ran off towards the door. Gibbs looked back at Tony and Ziva. "This isn't a safe house."

They looked shocked. "What do you mean it 'isn't a safe house'." Tony asked using finger quotes.

"This house is being used for a mission."

"Then why are we here?" Ziva asked the obvious question.

"Because you guys are going under cover and are apart of the mission." Gibbs told them bluntly.

"Wha-what did you say!?" Tony choked out.

"You guys are going under cover and are apart of the mission." Gibbs repeated.

"What exactly does this mission entail?" Ziva questioned because Tony was still in shock.

"Well your new neighbors, Anna and Max, need protection. Max works for the Navy and is helping develop new technology that I wasn't even told about. Max has recently reported that he had been getting suspicious emails asking him to be a mole. He denied and is now getting threats about killing him or taking Anna or taking Grace or Elizabeth, their daughters. Max has requested protection and that would be you." Tony and Ziva had been silent the whole time. "You guys are at a house were the people that might be after Maggie wouldn't think of so she'll be safe and while you're protecting Maggie you can also protect another family."

"I have a question. What is our cover and do our neighbors know who we are?" Ziva asked.

"Zi, that's two questions. You said you have _a_ question meaning one." Tony said being a smart-ass.

Ziva looked at who she considered her dad with her hand raised. "My I?" Gibbs nodded and Ziva head slapped Tony.

"Hey!" Ziva and Gibbs glared at him. "I was just saying…" Tony trailed off as their glares turned into death rays. "You know Ziva, those are so good questions!"

Ziva just smirked as their dad continued to explain. "Your cover is that you've been dating and that you have moved in together. You guys could afford this house because Ziva's brother who was a doctor recently died and left you guys a lot of money. Maggie and Lia stay the same, your daughter and your niece. Anna and Max know that you're there to protect them but the daughters do not."

"What are we going to tell Lia and Maggie?" Tony questioned.

"The truth, that you're here to protect Maggie and help protect the neighbors." Gibbs stated simply.

"DADDY! ZIVA! You gotta see this house!" Maggie and Lia were standing in the doorway. The adults laughed and made their way inside. The girls dragged Ziva up the stairs to show her the rooms they had claimed for their bedrooms. Up the stairs there was a long hall way with doors. The first door open to reveled a bathroom with a tiled bathtub/shower and a granite countertop. The next room was going to be a guest bedroom because neither of the girls wanted it. The room had navy colored wall and they said that navy's a boy color. They got to the end of the hall and there was a door to the left and right and strait ahead. The left room was Lia's. It had light purple walls and one wall had pink flowers. It had a white bed and a white dresser and desk. There were two windows on the one side that showed the front yard.

Ziva knelt down so she was more at Lia's height. "Wow! Isn't light purple your favorite color too?"

"Yes! I love it!" Lia said as she ran and jumped on to the bed.

"Come on Lia. Lets go see Maggie's room and them we can see my room!" Ziva said with excitement.

Maggie's room was a light green and also had white furniture. On one wall there was blue stripes. "This is the best room ever! Green I my favorite color and the blue looks awesome! And we don't have to share a bed any more or sleep on the couch!" The entire time Maggie was talking, Lia and her were jumping on the bed.

"Come on! Come on! We still have to see my room!" Ziva said acting like a child. The three girls ran out of the room and into the final room. In Ziva's opinion, the room was gorgeous. Three of the walls were a cream color and the fourth wall was a deep red. The room had a dark stained post bed. The room also had a fire place that also shown into the bathroom. The bathroom had a large whirlpool tub and also a shower. There was two sinks and a large counter. All three girls absolutely loved the house. They wandered back down to the living room were Tony and Gibbs had unloaded everything from the car into.

"So what do you think?" Gibbs asked the girls.

"WE LOVE IT!" Maggie yelled.

"Well I'd recommend getting unpack because the neighbors will be coming over at five for diner. That gives you," Gibbs paused to check his watch. "six and a half hours. And I'd hurry because you'll be cooking and the refrigerator is empty. I'll be going before I have to help."

"How are you getting home?"

"Me and Mom were here last night setting up surveillance and took two cars here and one car home. The cars in the garage." Gibbs gave Lia and Maggie hugs and said good bye and left.

Tony and Ziva sorted the boxes and suitcases into whose was whose. Maggie had volunteered to help Lia put her clothes and other things away because Ziva was going to go grocery shopping. By the time Ziva got back, Maggie and Lia had all their stuff that went in their rooms put away and Tony had all of his clothes put away and had alphabetized and put away his DVD collection that he had insisted they take. Ziva put Tony and the girls in charge of bringing in and putting away the food.

Ziva had been upstairs for ten minutes when she heard a crash and a "Whoops!" She went down stairs to find the carton of eggs on the ground and broken.

"Really?" Ziva said. "I needed those to make dinner!"

That's how Ziva found herself and Lia over at their neighbors house. Ziva knocked and waited. A girl about fifteen answered the door. "Um… hi. Can I help you?"

"Hi. I'm Ziva and this is Lia and we just moved in next door." Ziva said.

"Oh yeah. My family is coming over for dinner tonight."

"Yeah we accidentally broke all of the eggs. Could I barrow two eggs please?"

"Sure just a second." The girl left and was back a minute later. "Here you go." She said handing Ziva the eggs.

"Thanks again." And with that Ziva and Lia went back to their house to start making dinner.

At exactly five o'clock the door bell rang. Tony and Ziva had already told the girls about the mission. They were really excited to be apart of a mission. Maggie ran to the door and invited the neighbors in. They followed Maggie into the living room that Lia, Tony, and Ziva were also entering.

Max introduces his family. Anna was average height with blond hair cut in a bob and looked about 45. Max was on the tall end and was bald and also looked around 45. They introduced Grace and Elizabeth. They were both around five foot 10 and had light brown hair. They happened to be sixteen year old twins.

"Well I'm Tony. This is Ziva. And they," Tony said pointing to the girls. "are Maggie on the right who is my daughter and is nine and Lia on the left who is Ziva's niece and is four."

"Are you two married or engaged of something?" Elizabeth asked or maybe it was Grace asked them, obviously not shy unlike Maggie and Lia who were silent.

"We're dating." Ziva said. The twins just smiled at her. "I'm going to go finish making diner and set the table." Ziva got up and went into the kitchen. Maggie and Lia followed her.

"Why don't you girls go help?" Anna said to her daughters because she wanted to talk to Tony about the protection details.

Ziva took the chicken out of the oven and set the dish on the stove. She then started looking in the cabinets for a bowl she could put the noodles in. The twins came in and asked if there was any thing they could. "Could you please help Maggie and Lia? They're supposed to be setting the table."

"No problem." They said at the same time. Five minutes later the twins came back into the kitchen. "Maggie said to tell you that they were going back into the living room." One of the girls said.

"Thanks for helping." Ziva told them. "We're just waiting for the noodles to finish then diner will be ready."

The twins were leaning against the cabinets on one side of the kitchen while Ziva was doing the same thing on the other side. "So how older are you anyways?" A twin asked.

"Twenty. Wait your…Grace?"

"Nope, I'm Elizabeth. Grace is a shorter name and she has shorter hair."

"Well that make since."

"You're obviously not American. You're…?" Grace asked Ziva.

"Israeli."

"Right, you're Israeli so how did you end up here with Tony and his daughter and your niece?" Elizabeth asked this time.

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah cause like everybody in this neighborhood is like the age of our parents. You're like the person that's closest to our age so I just thought we might be friends." This time Grace talked. It was weird how they kept switching off who would talk or ask a question.

"Fine." Ziva said with a smile. "But it has to be the short version because the noodles will be done soon."

"Deal." The twins said.

A hour and a half later everyone had eat and was sitting at the table talking. "We better get going. Thank you for having us over for diner it was really good." Max said standing from the table.

"Yes thank you very much." Anna said following her husband. The twins followed their parents to the door and said good night and left.

Maggie and Lia had gone to bed and Tony and Ziva were on the couch talking. "So what did Anna and Max have to say?"

Tony dug in this pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "They gave me this." He handed her the paper. Ziva read it over.

It was a typed letter reading the following: You have until the end of the week to put the plan under the far bench in the park or someone you love will be missing.

"Well that's interesting."

* * *

**The plot thickens! I really only thought of this idea while I was writing this and I couldn't stop! I spent 3 hour on this!!!! Wow!! Please review!! Oh one thing: there are lots of stories on here that have twins in them and twins seem over populated! But I'm a twin so I have I right to put them in! lol! Jk!**

**Amanda (:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Another update yay! This chapter is for **Betherzz** for all the awesome reviews! And for **jump4joy13** cause twins rock! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or added this story to favorites/alerts.**

* * *

"So what's our plan?" Ziva asked referring to the letter.

"Max will give them a fake plan but until then McGee is outside in a van watching their house and the video feed so we can sleep."

Ziva went over to the front window and looked out the curtains and sure enough she could see a van. "He got here quickly."

"Yeah, I called Dad before diner." Tony yawned. "We should get to bed." Ziva nodded her head in a agreement and headed for the stairs.

It was the middle of the night when Ziva her someone calling her name. Ziva opened her eyes to find a crying four year old. "Hey, what is wrong?"

"I miss Abba." Lia whimpered with tiers streaming down her face.

Ziva propped herself up on her elbow. "Would you feel better if you slept in here?" The little girl nodded her head. Ziva helped her climb in between Tony and her. Lia curled up next to her aunt and Ziva put an arm around the girl. Lia was still crying and Ziva took her thumb and whipped away some of the tears. "Ssshhhhh. It will be okay. Ssshhh." Ziva whispered to the girl trying to calm her. It took about thirty minutes but Ziva eventually got Lia asleep and soon found herself asleep as well.

Tony woke up around six am feeling crowded. He lifted his head to find that Lia and Maggie had both found their way into the kings size bed sometime during the night. Tony, finding it useless to go back to sleep in the full bed, went down stairs to make some coffee that he could bring out to McGee, who had been awake all night. Tony walked out to the van, coffee cup in hand, and tapped on the window and opened the door. "Hey, I brought you some coffee."

"Thanks." McGee said taking a long sip of the hot liquid. "This has got to be the most boring surveillance ever."

"What'd they do last night?"

"The parents went to bed, Grace read a book until midnight, and Elizabeth was IMing some guy named Cole."

"And how would you know who she was talking to?" Tony asked raising his eyebrows.

"Like it said, it was really boring out here."

"So did my dad fill you in on the plan?"

"Yeah, now go back into your house before somebody finds it weird that you are talking to a guy that has been outside your house in a truck all night."

"Whatever, somebody didn't get enough sleep." Tony said as he walked back into his house to find Maggie and Lia up watching TV in the living room. "Morning girls!" Tony said as he walked pass kissing them both on the top of the head.

He walked into the kitchen to find Ziva by the stove making pancakes. "Morning Tony. Where were you?" Ziva asked as she kissed him.

"I brought a cup of coffee out to McGee, he looked tired."

"That was nice of you."

"You say that like your surprised." She just smirked at him. "Anyways, did you notice that our bed got a lot smaller during the night, oh wait, there was more people in it." Tony said.

"They said they were having trouble sleeping in a new house." At that moment, they heard a scream come from the living room. Both adults ran into the room to see what was wrong. They were utterly surprised to see smiles on both of the girls faces.

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked confused.

"We have a pool!! How did we not notice that yesterday?" Maggie said excitedly.

"You guys were so excited by the new house that you probably didn't look in the back yard?" Tony guessed. "Now eat your pancakes then you can go swimming." Both girls hurried into the dinning room to eat.

By eight thirty, both girls had had breakfast and had already changed into their swimsuits. Maggie had on a two piece bikini that was blue and had green tropical flowers all over it. Lia was wearing a less revealing tankini that was tie-dyed with different shades of purple.

Ziva had elected not to go swimming saying that she wanted to finished reading her book but Tony claimed that she just wanted to suntan, this got him pushed into the pool. Luckily for him, he had wanted to go swimming so he already had his swim trunks on.

Maggie was a good swimmer and was having no problem swimming around the pool, while Lia, on the other hand, didn't know how to swim. She had her water wigs on and was currently hanging on to Tony for dear life.

Half hour later, Maggie was doing cannonballs into the deep end, only four feet deep, and Lia was slowly doggy paddling her way around the pool with Tony's help. Ziva had successfully finished her book but still refused to go in the pool.

She noticed that Grace and Elizabeth had come out next door and waved at them. She got up and went over to talk to them. "Hi!" she greated them.

"Morning!" They said in unison, Ziva flinched for a second at their…well, twin-ness. "You're up early."

Ziva looked at her watch. "It's nine o'clock."

"Exacly my piont." Elizabeth said.

"If it's so early then why are you up?" Ziva asked with a smile.

"We just got back from our run and were going to go swimming." Grace replied.

"Wanna come swimming with us?" Tony yell over from the pool.

"Oh no. You guys look like you're having fun. We wouldn't want to ruin your family time." Elizabeth answered.

Maggie had gotten out of the pool and was now standing next to Ziva. "Please? Pleasepleaseplease?"

The twins looked at Ziva who shugged. "Fine. But only if Ziva gets in the water too."

"Okay. Race to see who can change and get in the water first?"

The twins looked at each other. "You're on." But by the time they replied Ziva had already taken off towards the house. "Cheater!" They called before taking off themselves.

Ziva had already gotten in the water by the time Grace and Elizabeth made it back. "What took you so long?" Ziva asked with a smirk

"We both changed but we had the same swim suit on and then had an argument about who had to change so we ended up both changing." Elizabeth said.

"Matching outfits a no-no?" Tony asked with a grin.

Grace wasn't smiling. "Matching outfits is serious busness when you're a twin."

"Right, sorry, it was just a joke." Tony said apologetically. Everybody except Tony broke out laughing. "What!?"

"Tony, they're joking." Ziva said filling him in.

Tony glared at the girls but they just smiled inicently. "That was so not funny." Tony mumbled.

Ziva's swimsuit was a navy bikini that had white polka dots on it. In Tony's opinion it looked great on her, but he would also say she looks good in a potato sack. Elizabeth was wearing a red competitive bikini that said lifeguard on the top. Grace was wearing a plain brown bikini top with turquoise bottoms that had brown and pink flowers on them.

Maggie thought of the idea that everybody should play Marco-Polo. Grace didn't want to play though. "Come on, please play?" Elizabeth begged. Grace shook her head. "Every party needs a pooper that's why we invited you. Party pooper."

"I'm so confused." Ziva whispered to Tony.

"I'll explain later."

Grace stuck her tongue out at her sister. "I'll watch Lia so that way Tony can play."

Once Lia and Grace were safely sitting on the steps Maggie called "Not it!" Everybody repeated her except for Ziva. "Ziva you're it!"

"How am I it?"

"If someone calls 'not it' then you're supposed to say it back. The last person to say it or if someone doesn't say it at all they are it." Maggie explained.

"But that is not fair! I didn't even know that!" Ziva complained.

"Oh well. You'll know next time." Maggie said with a grin.

"Fine. So what do I do? I've never played this before."

Elizabeth started to explainl, "You go underwater and count to ten then come up but you have to keep your eyes closed. You say Marco and we relpy Polo. You have to try and tag someone from what you heard. Get it?"

"I think so." Ziva went underwater and started counting. She came up and yell, "Polo!"

"Zee-vah! You're supposed to say Mar-" Tony was cut off by Ziva diving for him. He never even had time to move before Ziva hit him, right in the groin.

Ziva stood up and opened her eyes. She put her hand in front of her face to hide her smile. "I-I am so sorry." Tony just grunted. None girls couldn't contain their laughter anymore.

"Daddy's it!" Maggie chirped.

"You're going down Miss. David." Tony said before he submerged himself underwater. "Marco!" He called when he came up but no one answered. "Marco!" He called again with still no aswer. The he heard a giggle but it wasn't coming from the pool. Tony opened his eyes. All of the girls where standing out of the pool. "Fine. If that's how you want to do it." Tony swam over to the side of the pool and climbed out. When he got out, he started running after the girls. Maggie and Lia screamed and everybody scattered. Elizabeth who had Lia on her back because she had been giving her a piggy back ride ran towards the large trampoline that was in her yard with Lia and Grace followed. Maggie ran around to the other side of the pool until she saw everybody climbing onto the trampoline and made her way over there as well. Soon it was only Tony and Ziva standing on either side of the pool. "It's only you and me now." Tony said with a grin.

"You'll never get me!" Ziva said confidently. Tony then ran to one side of the pool while Ziva ran to the other. Ziva was now on the side closest to the twins' trampoline and made a mad dash over to it and climbed on.

Tony ran over to the trampoline and was about to climb on until Ziva yell, "Stop! No boys allowed!"

Tony just laughed. "And where would it say that?"

"Here." Ziva pointed to a sign. Sure enough it said 'No Boys Allowed!' It looked like a little kid had wrote it.

"Wow! That's been up there since we were like eight." Grace said.

"Fine I won't come up." Tony stuck out his hand towards Ziva. "Truce?" Ziva eyed him suspiciously but did shake his hand. "Lets go get back in the pool." He lifted Maggie and Lia up and set them on the gound then held out a hand to help the rest down but they ignored it and jumped down themselves.

Tony walked behind Ziva back to the pool. When they were about three feet from it Tony cought up the her, picked her up, and through her into the pool. Ziva screamed as she hit the water. "You are so dead Tony!" Ziva yelled as she pulled herself out of the pool. Ziva slowly made her way towards him but to her surprise, he didn't run.

"Um Daddy? I think you might want to run now." Maggie said.

"Ziva wouldn't hurt me, would you sweet cheeks?" Tony grinned.

"Of course not honey." Ziva said also with a grin. She slowly made her way to Tony and stopped when her face was only inches away from Tony's. Ziva stood up on her tiptoes and slowly kissed Tony. They could hear "eeewwws" from Maggie and Lia and "aaawwwws" from Grace and Elizabeth. Tony and Ziva walked along the edge of the pool making their way to the stairs until Ziva pushed Tony in. Tony came up and stared at her. "Payback, honey, payback." Ziva said before jumping in herself.

A little while later everybody was lounging around the pool. "Can you guys play tomorrow?" Maggie asked Grace and Elizabeth.

"We have to work tomorrow."

"Where do you guys work?" Ziva inquired.

"We both work at the YMCA. I'm a lifeguard and Grace helps with the day camps." Elizabeth answered.

"We were thinking about signing the girls up for one of those camps but we never got around to doing so." Tony put in.

"Well enrollment ends tomorrow for the camp I'm teaching for ages four to ten." Grace said egear to get Lia and Maggie in her class.

"We'll talk about it tonight but will probably stop by tomorrow to sign them up." Ziva said.

"Cool." Grace replied

"Where are your parents?" Tony asked.

"At work like most normal adults are at eleven o'clock." Grace said.

"Speaking of which, where do you guys work?" Elizabeth inquired.

"We work at , I do. Ziva was supposed to start today but since we just moved she's not starting until next week." Tony explained.

Ziva got up from her lounge chair and said, "I'm going to make lunch. You girls want to join us?" Ziva asked addressing the twins.

"Sure," Grace said speaking for both of them. Ziva suspected that this was a common occurense for the two of them. "I'll help."

The two women made there way to the kitchen and Ziva started rummaging through the cabinets to try and find something to eat. "We could make sandwiches or…that's about it since the eggs got dropped yesterday."

"That works." Grace said finding bread in a basket on the counter.

"We have ham, turkey, I think this is bologna, three different types of cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, mayo, pickels, peanut butter, and jelly. We should be able to make sandwiches out of these ingredients." Ziva said pulling everything out of the fridge and setting it on the counter.

"Well, I like peanut butter and potato chips. Do you have any of those?" Grace asked pulling pieces of bread out of the bag it was in.

"That sounds disgusting!" Ziva said as she pulled a bag of chips out of the cupboard.

"You should she what Elizabeth's sandwich is going to be. You have bananas, right?" Grace asked as she finished her sandwich and pulled out bread for her twin's sandwich.

"You two have interesting taste in food. I was just going to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for Maggie and Lia and make a ham and cheese sandwich for Tony and myself." Ziva said putting her sandwiches together.

"That's soooo boring." Grace said dragging out the 'so'. "Elizabeth like peanut butter with bananas and cheese. Now that is gross."

At that moment, Ziva's phone rang. "Hello…what? When?…Yeah, will be there in a half hour…bye."

"Who was that?" Grace asked as she noticed the concerned look on Ziva's face.

"That was my dad, er, my boss. Um, how should I say this…your parents are missing."

"Wait, what do you mean 'missing'?" Grace asked using air quotes.

"Your parents never showed up at their works. My dad said Tony and I need to get you and your sister to NCIS before anything happens to the two of you."

"What do you mean 'before anything happenes'?" Grace asked again with the air quotes as she followed Ziva throught the house into the backyard.

"I'll explain later." Ziva said. Then she looked at Tony, " Their parents never made it to work. Dad said we should take them to NCIS."

"What?!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Go get dressed then come back over here. I'll explain on the way to NCIS." Both the twins and Maggie and Lia went into their respective houses to get dressed. The twins came back over. Grace had on jean bermuda shorts and a black band camp shirt on and Elizabeth had white shorts and t-shirt that said YMCA lifeguard on it.

Everyone was now all trying to fit into the suburban Gibbs had gotten for Tony and Ziva the day before.

The twins were in the way back seat, Maggie and Lia were in the middle with Tony in the passenger seat and Ziva driving. "Where is NCIS anyhow? You said it would only take a half hour." Grace asked from the back seat. While they were changing, she had explained to Elizabeth what was going on.

"It's in DC. Wait! You said it would only take a half hour to get there? Hold on ladies!" Tony said holding on to the arm rest.

"Why?" asked Elizabeth confused.

"It took us over an hour to get here when we were following the speed limt." Maggie said as she held on to the handle on the door tightly at Ziva's suddent acceloration.

Five minutes later, after everybody had gotten used to the high speed they were traveling at, Elizabeth ask as she finally realized it, "Why do you know our parents didn't make it to work?"

Tony took this opportunity to explain to them about the mission and how people were after their dad. When he finally finished his explination, they had arrived at NCIS headquarters.

The large group made its way to the bullpen after getting four visitor bages for the kids. "Took you long enough." Gibbs said as they took their desks with the twins and Maggie and Lia standing in the middle.

"You called me fourty five minutes ago, and I would like to point out that it took you over an hour to drive that distance." Ziva said matter of factly.

"And how many laws did you break?" Gibbs asked her with brows raised.

"Touché." Ziva said with an innocent smile.

"What's going to happen to us?" Elizabeth asked bluntly. Ziva noticed that she was alwas the twin that got straight to the point.

"Well, you two are going to get put in protective custody until we find your parents. I'm pretty sure Tony and Ziva wouldn't mind letting you guys use their spare bedroom for a few days."

Tony just thought, _Oh great, just what I need, two teenage girls in my house. It's turning into a sorority!_

* * *

**Pleas review! I don't know when I'll be able to update cause today's the last day of spring brake ):**

**Manda (: **


	19. Chapter 19

**So this is pretty short and sucks (really badly) and I've deleted part or most of this more that once but I kinda have writers block sorry!**

Tony just thought, _Oh great, just what I need, two teenage girls in my house. It's turning into a sorority!_

"You two," Gibbs said pointing at Tony and Ziva "My office now!" All three of them proceeded to head towards the elevator. As the elevator started to drop, Gibbs hit the emergence stop switch. "What the _hell_ were you doing this morning? Why weren't you watching Max and Anna?"

Tony and Ziva looked at each other confused. Were they supposed to be watching the twins parents? "Um, I, um, we were supposed to be watching them? I thought McGee was watching them." Tony said.

"McGee left at eight! You guys were supposed to be inside watching the video footage! What were you thins morning?"

"We were outside in the pool with Elizabeth, Grace, Maggie, and Lia from about eight thirty to around eleven then me and Grace made sandwiches. Then I got your call and we came here." Ziva said.

"Geez Zi, so professional." Tony joked.

Ziva shot Tony a hurt look, "People are missing and the twins could be left without parents, is that funny Tony?"

"Right, sorry." Tony mumbled.

"Okay then, Elizabeth and Grace will be going home with you tonight and until further notice they will be staying with you. Will you be able to handle that?" Gibbs asked with a smirk. They nodded. Gibbs reached over and turn the elevator back on. "Ziva could I talk to you for a second?" Gibbs said when she was about to exit the metal box.

"Um, sure." They both got in the box and Gibbs turned if off again. "Is that really necessary?"

"Yes." Gibbs said as he sat down against the back wall of the elevator. He patted the ground next to him, "Sit." Ziva sat. "Good girl." Gibbs said with a laugh.

"Woof! And I'm not a dog." Ziva said with a grin. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Are you okay?" Gibbs said with concern etching his face.

"I'm fine." Ziva said, her face falling

"No you're not."

"Yes, I'm fine." Ziva said staring Gibbs down.

Gibbs held the stare for a minute. "Fine. Have you talked to your dad yet?"

"That man is not my father. You are." Ziva said looking at the ground. "And no I have not."

"If you have not talk to him, how do you plan on staying here?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva took a deep breath, her eyes not leaving the floor. "I was going to send him a letter of resignation sometime next week."

"Hm, does Tony know about this?"

"I might have mention it before." Ziva said vaguely.

"Fine with me as long as you talk to the director of Mossad."

"I will, I promise." When Gibbs was satisfied with her answer, He stood up and started the elevator again. He turned around and offered her a hand up which she excepted.

"Good, now go get Tony and the girls and take them home. We'll work on trying to find the twins parents."

They exited the elevator to find a group of frantic looking people waiting to use the elevator. "Just because the director's your wife doesn't mean you can use the elevator as your conference room!" One of the men waiting said.

"If you don't want to wait for the elevator, use the stairs." Gibbs said walking by him.

"You could use it anyways." Ziva mumbled talking about his not so skinny figure. Gibbs chuckled at her comment. They found Tony and McGee looking at footage of where the twins parents were presumably taken from. "Where is everyone?" Ziva asked the men.

"I think they all went down to the lab."

"Well Dad said we should take all the girls home. I'm going to go down and get them." Ziva said walking off towards the elevator.

It had been a little over twenty minutes and Ziva had yet to return. "Dad? Do you know where Ziva is? Cause she's still not back from the lab."

"Your guess would be as good as mine." Gibbs said not looking up from his work.

"I'm going to go check on them."

When the elevator doors opened on the level where Abby's lab was, Tony was assaulted with loud music. What was weird though was that it wasn't the usual Abby music; it sounded like one of the CDs Maggie kept in the lab. Tony usually put this type of music in the same category with chick flicks and teenage girls. As Tony entered the lab, he could see Lia, Maggie, the twins, and even Abby and Ziva dancing around to the music. Then, as if on queue, they all started to sing, "Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run, You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, It's a love story baby just say yes!" When they stopped singing Tony clapped and they all turn around to look at him.

"Are we planning on leaving anytime soon?" Tony asked jokingly.

"You're right, we should get back to the house so we can get something cooking so that might get done tonight." Ziva said.

An hour later, all six of them were sitting in the living room of Tony and Ziva's new house. "Can me and Grace go get some stuff from our house?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure, I'll come with you." Ziva said standing up and heading for the door. The three girls cut across the grass and over to the twins' garage where Grace opened it. Inside the garage was a green jeep. "Is this your guys' car?"

"Yep." They went through the door that led into a large, modern, kitchen. "We're just going to go up to our rooms. We'll be back down it a second." A twin said then they headed up the stairs.

Ziva walked into the living room and over to a table that had multiple photos on it. One picture had the twins, who looked about eight, holding fishing rods with fish attached looking proud. Another picture had the whole family standing in front for a castle at Disney World taken maybe three years ago. Ziva then walked over to a grand piano and hit a few keys.

"You play?" The voice startled Ziva and she whipped around. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." It was Grace.

"It's okay. Yeah, I used to play but I haven't in almost six years. So, you have everything you need?"

"Yep!" Grace turned to the stairs, "Liz! Hurry up!"

"What have I told you about calling me Liz!" Elizabeth yelled back coming down the stairs. Both twins had backpacks on. Grace was also carrying a book while Elizabeth was holding a laptop. The three of them headed back over to Tony and Ziva's house.

Maggie and Lia showed the twins to the room they would have while Tony went to find a air mattress to put in the room. Ziva made spaghetti and meat sauce for everyone. After dinner they played Monopoly for a few hours. It was around nine o'clock when Lia and Maggie were in bed and Ziva and the twins were sitting in the spare bedroom were the twins would be sleeping.

"Do you have any leads to were our parents are?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, your parents both got to the parking garage at their works, and somewhere between when they got out of the car and when they would have got to the elevator, they were taken."

"Do you guys have any lead to where they might be?"

"McGee is looking up some leads. I…um…I'm really sorry, I should have been watching your parents."

"It's okay. We weren't really helping by making you hang out. I just hope they'll come home safe." Grace said.

"And soon!" Elizabeth added. She was on here laptop typing.

"What are doing, Sis?" Grace asked her twin.

"I'm trying to check my e-mail but it's taking forever to load." She set her laptop to the side. "So how are you and Tony?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"We're fine."

"Just 'fine'?" Grace asked using finger quotes.

"Why is it that when I say that something is _fine _that no one believes me? You've been with us all day, you know our relationship if good_. _You're just as bad as Abby! Wait! Did Abby ask you to find out?" Ziva said.

"Um…we've been sworn to secrecy. Do you mine if Grace and me go for a run in the morning?"

"Only if I can come with you. It would probably be safer and I do not know a good running route.

"That works!" Elizabeth said.

"Um… Can we go to work tomorrow?" Grace asked a little uncertain.

"I'll have to ask my dad, but I don't think you will be able to. Sorry." Ziva said sympathetically.

"Oh. Okay."

Grace and Elizabeth elected to go to bed then. Ziva suspected that they weren't going to be sleeping, judging by how they hadn't turned off their laptop yet. Ziva really didn't care though.

Ziva found Tony in there bedroom watching a movie. Ziva laid down and snuggled next to him. After an hour of two, they ended up falling asleep in that same position.

**Please review! And if you have any ideas, please share!! I'll try and get another chapter up soon! **


	20. Chapter 20

**OMG! Is this story really being updated? YES! Soooo sorry for the suppppppper long wait! I've had major writers block. I think I'm over it though. So I'm going camping next week and I'll have time to type but I won't be able to update. I think there's going to be 1 or 2 more chapters then an epilogue. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

It had been a week since the twins had moved in with Tony and Ziva and there was still no progress to where the twins' parents were. Every morning Ziva and the twins went on a run and when they go back Maggie and Lia would be watching cartoons while Tony would be making breakfast. During the day they would hang out in the pool or play games, doing anything they could to pass the time while still making sure to watch the twins and that Maggie was safe. In the evening they made cooking diner a family affair and would watch movies until it was bed time. This was their routine, they hardly ever talked about that the twins' parents were missing or that someone was after Jeanne.

Ziva was sitting on the couch with her feet resting on the coffee table with her laptop sitting in her lap typing her resignation letter that she was going to email to her father.

Tony came up and sat next to his girlfriend, "Watcha doin'?"

Ziva quickly minimized the screen with the letter and smiled up at Tony. "Oh, just check some emails." The home phone started ringing. "Can you get that?"

"Yep." Tony said as he walked into the kitchen to get the phone.

Ziva quickly checked her email to find that she had no new ones so she wasn't completely lying to Tony, closed her laptop, set it on the coffee table, and followed Tony into the kitchen. Tony was in the middle of the phone call when his cell phone started to ring. He checked the called ID and tossed his cell to Ziva for her to answer. All four of the kids/teenagers came up from the basement where they had been watching a movie to find both adults on the phone.

"When'd with happen… well that's great…okay… they'll be thrilled… we'll be there in a little bit… okay… bye." Was what they heard of Tony's conversation.

"Oh my…" Ziva covered her mouth with her hand. "When did it… I'll be sure to tell them… yes, I'll have him call you… yes, bye." Ziva closed the phone.

"What was that about?" Elizabeth asked.

"Great news," Tony started, "your parents have been found and are back at NCIS."

"Oh my gosh." Grace whispered then embraced her sister in a hug.

"What was your call about?" Tony asked Ziva.

"Jeanne was found dead." Ziva said barely over a whisper.

"Who's Jeanne?" Grace asked.

"Mom! No, no, no, no! Why didn't you do anything?" Maggie asked in hysterics as she ran up to Tony and start punching him as hard as she could. Tony tried to grab her arms but she started screaming then ran off to her room and slammed the doors. Ziva herded Elizabeth, Grace, and Lia out of the room so she could talk to Tony in privacy.

"You girls can pack your things since your parents have been found you get to go home," Ziva told the twins in as cheerful of a voice as she could muster under the present circumstances.

"What am I going to do? She hates my guts now because I didn't do anything to help Jeanne," Tony said sitting down on a barstool in the kitchen. He looked like he was about to pass out.

"The good news is they caught the killer, so Maggie is no longer in any danger so we can move back home." Ziva said.

"You couldn't have started out with that?" Tony asked a little relieved.

"Go talk to her, Tony. You're her father; go comfort her." Ziva said getting up and leaving the room.

Tony walked upstairs and knocked on Maggie's shut door. He could hear her crying on the other side of it. "Maggie, please let me in."

"Go away! You let her die!" She said between sobs.

"Maggie its okay. I know how you feel," Tony said trying to sooth his daughter with a door in between them.

Tony was leaning on the door until Maggie opened it just enough to yell in his face, "How would you know? Is your mom dead?" then close it in his face again.

He walked down stairs giving up for the time being. The four other girls in the house were at the front door and the twins had their bags with them, and, from the looks of it, had heard the whole conversation.

"How about you take them to NCIS and I'll talk to Maggie, try to get through to her?" Ziva offered.

"I'm not sure how she'll react to another woman but you can try." Tony said as he took the car keys from her.

Ziva walked up to Maggie's door and knocked gently on it. "Maggie, can I come in?" She asked in a soft, motherly tone.

"Why?"

"So we can talk. I know how you feel. Tony may not have had his mom die but mine's did." While Ziva was talking, Maggie and gone to the door and opened it. She let Ziva in and walked and sat down on her bed and Ziva followed. "I'm really sorry that this happened to your mom."

"It's not fair. Why did it happen to her?"

"I know it's not fair, but it happens." Ziva said trying her best to calm her.

"What did you do when your mom died?" Maggie asked after a few minutes of calming down.

"Well, I was a lot younger and didn't really understand what it meant." Ziva said sadly as she recalled the day her mom died. She had a flash back to that day when a five year old got home from school to see a police officer that took her to the hospital to see her mother and sister. The two body bags in front of her told her what had happened to them. She couldn't even bare to look at them. She was brought out of her walk down a sad memory lane when Maggie started talking again.

"That would probably be easier. Do you remember the last thing I said to her? I was making fun over her about how she sucks at dating," Maggie choked out betweens sobs, "and I never got to say sorry."

Ziva laid down next to Maggie and put her arm around the girl. Maggie turn around to face Ziva and cried into her shoulder. "Ssshhh, it will be okay." Ziva whispered comforting into Maggie's hair.

"But-but she's de-dea-de," Maggie couldn't say dead before more sobs overtook her body.

"I know, but we'll get through this together."

"Together?"

"Yeah. You, me, your dad, and Lia."

Eventually, Maggie fell asleep in Ziva's arms. Ziva tried to get up but Maggie woke back up. "Please don't go." Ziva crawled back onto the bed and also fell asleep.

**I know it's short but I hope you like it and please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**HAPPY 4****Th**** OF JULY! (to all the Americans) So this is the last chapter of the story but there's a short epilogue that I already have typed… I hope you like it  
**...  
It had been two weeks since they had found out of Jeanne's demise and had found the twins' parents. In those two weeks, they had attended Jeanne's funeral and Maggie would rarely leave Ziva's side. They had also procrastinated about moving out of their house until now; moving day. It was fairly easy due to the fact that most stuff that was in the house was in the house when they first moved in and wasn't their's. The hard part was leaving the house and the friends they had met there. They would have to move back into Tony's small apartment now, the one bedroom apartment.

The house that they were looking at and had decided to place an offer on before they had to move had been bought by another couple because Tony and Ziva had to remove their offer due to the fact that they didn't know how long they would need to stay under the radar.

"Maggie, can you go help Lia check if she got everything out of her room?" Ziva asked the girl who was currently standing next to her watching as she packed the last things into a box. She gave Ziva a look of hesitation before nodding and running upstairs into Lia's room.

"I'm going to miss this house," Tony said as he came up behind Ziva and hugged her from behind.

"Me too," Ziva said leaning into his embrace.

"I'm most going to miss the space we have here. I'd like to point out that my apartment is made for two people by only have one king size bed and a pull-out couch." Tony said.

"That is why tomorrow we are going house shopping again." Ziva said as she pulled away from him to turn and see his face.

"As long as our realtor is not Cindy again, she is so freaking perky it's not funny."

"No promises," Ziva said as she finished packing the box she was working on. "Can you go and check on Lia and Maggie?"

"Sure." Tony walked up the stairs and into Lia's room where he found the two girls just laying on the bed. "Aren't you guys supposed to be packing?"

Maggie looked up at her father, "Yep." she said casually.

"Then why aren't you packing?"

"Cause I don't feel like it."

"I don't care if you feel like it, you're supposed to be packing." Tony said getting frustrated.

"And weren't you 'supposed' to make sure nothing happened to me or Mom?" Maggie got off the bed and stormed out of the room and into her room where she slammed the door shut.

"Yeah I was, but is it my fault that your mom didn't want to leave her vacation with her stupid boyfriend to come back to the states where she could be safe? No. So stop blaming be, it's not my fault." Tony said pleading his case to the door, running his hand over his face.

Maggie opened the door after a minute and you could obviously see she was crying. "I'm s-s-sorry." Maggie hugged her dad tightly, "I just miss her so much."

"I know." Tony said running his hand along her back. "Maybe after we finish packing we can go out to dinner. How does that sound?" Tony said trying to lighten the mood.

"'Kay. I should go help Lia finish packing then." Maggie stepped back from her dad and wiped her eyes and started walking away but stopped. "And Dad, I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

...

Tony walked back downstairs to see if Ziva needed any help finishing up packing. "Need any help?" Tony called out trying to find Ziva.

"In here." Ziva called back from the kitchen. "And no, I think we're all done besides the girls' stuff. How are they doing?"

"Fine now." Tony replied grabbing a soda out of the fridge.

"Now?" Ziva asked skeptically.

"Eh, I'll fill you in later. How do you feel about going out to dinner? We could see if Mom, Dad, McGee, and Abby want to come along."

...

"A table for how many?" A waitress asked.

"Um… A table for… How many of us are there?" Tony mumbled to himself.

"Eight." Ziva supplied.

"Um, yeah. A table for eight." Tony told the waitress.

"Okay, right this way." The waitress led them to a circular both in the corner of the restaurant. "Your waiter will be with you in just a moment."

The group made small talk until their waiter came to take their orders. As soon as the waiter left, Jenny started a real conversation, "So me and Dad have a surprise for you guys." She said talking to Ziva, Tony, and the kids. "Well, you know the house that you put an offer on but had to cancel? And then someone else bought it?"

"Mom, where are you going with this?" Tony asked.

"We bought the house for you." Gibbs said bluntly.

"Are you serious?" Ziva asked, unbelieving.

"Yes, and we've moved everything that was in the apartment into it already." Ziva, who was sitting next to her mom, hugged her mom.

...

The next day Tony and Ziva found themselves at their new house unloading boxes. Maggie and Lia were in the back yard playing on the swing set.

"Guys, get in here and start unpacking the boxes with your name on it." Tony called out to the girls.

"Dad, do we have to?" Maggie called back.

"Yes. If you hurry, you can finish before it gets dark and you can go out and play some more."

"'Kay." Maggie and Lia said running into the house. Both of their rooms were on the first floor near the kitchen where Ziva was unpacking dishes.

Tony came in to help Ziva with the unpacking when they both heard crying from Lia's room. They both ran to see what happened and found that a shelve on a bookcase had fallen on Lia's foot when she had tried to put heavy things on the top shelve.

Tony picked the shelve off the ground while Ziva took Lia in her arms to try and calm her down. Maggie ran into the room several seconds later.

"What happened?" she asked Lia. That's what Ziva liked about Maggie; she didn't ask anybody else what happened; she asked Lia. It was like they were already sister and had been forever.

"The shelve falled on my foot," Lia said with tear stained cheeks.

Ziva took off Lia's shoe and found blood staining her sock. She carried the girl to the bathroom before removing the sock so no blood would stain the new carpeted floors. Maggie and Tony both followed her. Ziva sat her down on the counter and took off her sock. Lia was still crying pretty hard. With the removal of the sock, Ziva discovered that the nails on Lia's two smallest toes had broken off.

"We'll get out to give you some space," Tony said as he lead Maggie out of the bathroom thinking that Lia did not need an audience of her toe nails, or lack there of.

"Fine," Maggie said reluctantly leaving the bathroom.

"Go finish unpacking your things," Tony said as he went back to the kitchen to finish unpacking the dishes.

"But we have to go get ice cream!" Maggie said following her father.

"Why do we need ice cream? We have popsicles in the freezer."

"Not the same. Ice cream will make Lia feel better, popsicles won't." Maggie said insistently.

"Fine, go get in the car, I'll tell Ziva we're going to the store."

"Thank you!" Maggie said running off through the front door.

Tony went to the bathroom and found Ziva sitting Lia in the bath tub with a very bloody foot resting on the outside edge of the tub out of the water. Ziva had a wet wash cloth and was slowly wiping the blood of Lia's foot while keeping her calm.

"Hey, how's it going in here?" Tony asked from the door way.

"I don't think any of the toes are broken but she's missing two toe nails," Ziva said.

"Ok. Lia, you keep being brave and you'll have a surprise when you get done in here." Tony said squatting down so he was level-ish with Lia. Ziva gave him a look of wondering and Tony said, "Maggie and I are going to the store, be back in a little while." Then he was gone.

Ten minutes later, Ziva was bandaging up Lia's toes and she had finally stopped crying. Ziva had to carry Lia out of the bathroom because she was basically refusing to walk on her injured foot. Ziva walked out into the kitchen with Lia on her hip to find Tony and Maggie sitting on the counter each holding a bowl of ice cream. Ziva sat Lia on the counter next to Maggie who handed Lia a bowl of ice cream.

"I hope your foot feels better." Maggie said sympathetically,

"Thanks," Lia said with her mouth full of ice cream.

Ziva laughed, "Now I can't have you unpack your room anymore incase you hurt yourself again. Just another room I can add to my list to unpack."

"I can help!" Lia said.

"Yeah, by sitting on your new bed watching me and telling me where you want things to go." Ziva said laughing.

"I can help, too!" Maggie said giggling.

"By sitting on the bed next to Lia? I know you."

"Yep!" Maggie said laughing.

"I would volunteer to help you but it already seem that you got an ample amount of help." Tony said teasing.

"Yeah, really help."

...

**Pleas review! I know the ending was kinda anticlimactic but the epilogue kinda wraps the whole story up…so yeah…I'll post the epilogue sometime next week ~ Amanda**


	22. Epilogue

**Sorry it took me so long to post this. So this is the last installment of this story : ( I proud of myself cause this is the first story that I have actually finish : ) I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, added my story to favorites/alerts, and anyone that has added me to favorite author/author alerts. **

A little less that a year later: Father's Day

"Daddy!" Lia screamed as she and Maggie ran into Tony's bedroom on Father's Day morning followed closely by Ziva. All three girls jumped onto the bed, the kids each carrying a card and Ziva caring a large envelope.

"Morning." Tony said yawning.

"Happy Father's Day! Here open my card first!" Maggie said simultaneously giving her dad a hug and shoving the card in his face.

Tony opened the envelope and read the card over. "Thank you, honey." Tony was then handed a card from Lia and read it. "Thank you, too." Tony said giving Lia a hug.

"Gift time!" Maggie called out. Ziva handed the envelope to Tony. "We didn't really get you a gift gift cause we didn't know what to get you, but we do have this." Maggie rambled on as Tony opened the envelope.

Tony took out a small stack of papers. "Is this what I think it is?" Tony said looking up at Ziva who have a large smile on her face.

"Yes, they are. Adoption papers for Lia." Ziva said still smiling. "So what do you say?"

Tony looked back an forth between a smiling Ziva and an obviously nervous Lia who was biting her bottom lip. "Yes!" Next thing he knew Lia was lunging at him to hug him. "It's already ten o'clock, Grandma and Grandpa should be over any minute. You guys better go get dressed." Tony told the girls.

After the girls left the room, Ziva laid next to Tony on the bed. "This has been one of the weirdest, sadist, but best years ever. I mean you come here when I thought I'd never see you again with Lia who's an assassin's daughter/your brother that you end up killing. Then you find out I have a daughter that might be in trouble and we move in together. And even after all that, my ex-wife dies that you knew from before you even went back to Israel." Tony said snuggling next to Ziva.

"Well, I guess dysfunctional childhoods can run in the family."

**I know this is sort but it wraps the story up. I would love it if you would review due to the fact that this is the last chapter (: thank you again for reading my story!**

**~~~~Amanda~~~~**


End file.
